You sunk my battle ship
by Mr. Sora Majiggers
Summary: America decides that playing board games would be a good way to forget about the rain. Sure they say they have the name "bored" for a reason but what if the stakes for these games were high? RussiaXAmerica, FranceXEngland rated T just in case.
1. rain rain go away

Lol Okay this is my first time writing an Axis Powers Hetalia fanfic though I've been admiring them from afar for a while. XD RussiaXAmerica and some FranceXEngland. I own nothing. Inspired by a little incident with my siblings. Mainly official names used, but occasional human names. 8D

It was as normal a day as any as far as Russia was concerned, well except the buckets of rain that were falling from the sky. He glanced at the other allies who had taken to pacing the room rather than discuss important matters. England glumly drank his tea in his usual fashion ignoring the advances of a certain blond French man. China simply sat by the window watching the rain drops fall sighing now and then at that argument of the other two. Russia opted to smiling childishly as always at the remaining allies since America, his favorite person to harass, had run off claiming he would find something to do.

"Really England and France, do you honestly have to argue. Can't you just enjoy the peace aru?"

China stated glancing at the other two nations. England's eyebrow twitched, "If a certain Nation would stop trying to get into my pants then maybe I would oblige!" France gasped in mock pain and dabbed at his eyes.

"_Angleterre_, how could you! I was only suggesting we do something more interesting than just sitting here in this room. It's too droll _mon ami_ lets do something fun!"

England slammed his tea cup down and jumped to his feet, hot tea sloshing in a dangerous manner, "Your idea of fun is sick and twisted you old frog!" France simply chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist. "That's not what you said last week when you were a little tipsy at the dinner."

He grinned at the blush that engulfed England's face and detached himself and ducked just as the tea cup went flying at his face.

"I-I did no such thing you git!"

He tried his best to compose himself.

"Oh, so that's why you and France left the dinner early."

Russia placed a gloved hand under his chin and smiled innocently at the pair of blonds. Really, they were all just too easy to tease. They were amusing…but not as much as Alfred was when he pouted and flushed at the insults thrown at him.

China jumped in just in time to restrain England from tossing an item in Russia's direction which he knew would not end well. "Stop it aru! Calm down we're all a little edgy from the rain, but that doesn't mean to act rationally."

Desperate to find some distraction that would hold off England's wrath he glanced frantically around the room. He got his answer when the door was kicked open the culprits face covered with a stack of board games.

"Hey did you guys miss me?"


	2. France strikes again

America peeked out from behind the stack winking and grinned dropping the stack on the table and laying them out for the others to see. "Check it out! I found a ton of board games in one of the closets!"  
The others gathered around curiosity getting the better of them. China blinked not recognizing any of the games. He looked from the games to the blond and then back.

"You went out to find board games aru?"

"I'm surprised you didn't go off to find those mounds of grease you call food."  
Russia smiled as the youngest nation pouted and crossed his arms.

"I would have if they had a kitchen that had some God damn beef…and what do you know about burgers anyway? All you ever consume is vodka and that bloody mess you call soup!"

Russia replied patiently, "Borsht America its called borsht."

America snorted childishly.

"Whatever!"  
England raised an eyebrow looking through the games tossing some dismissively aside.

"Honestly, how childish could you be? Getting excited over…..chutes and ladders, Life...., and operation?"

He smirked at the embarrassed flush that engulfed America's face as he snatched the game away and hugged it to his body.

"Hey! This is one of my favorites!"

He pouted placing it by Russia who looked at it with interest.

"My dear America, I didn't even know you knew how to play chess," France smiled as he turned the piece over in his hand.

America dismissively shook his head wrinkling his nose. "Nah thought you and the old man would like it," he smirked as England whacked him over the head with one of the pieces.

China took the box from him and smiled, eyes glittering with interest.  
"It has been a while since I've played…perhaps…we'll see how well you gotten."  
He looked over at England who smirked.

America rolled his eyes looking down once more at the other board games, "Honestly, you guys can have a ball with that old game, there are much better ones."

He smirked to himself, "ones that I have invented."

The other nation's response was interrupted by Russia.

"America…is there any reason why this man is naked…isn't this a children's game?"

He held the twissers in between his large fingers and looked up at America in question.

"Aw come on. Get real! How are you supposed to operate on someone with clothes on!" he crossed his arms as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Russia shrugged, he would never understand America and his weird toys. He went to take one of the plastic pieces out of the hole. England's expression was frantic as he tried to get the larger nations attention.

"Russia shouldn't you hear the rules about the game first?" he explained trying to get America's attention.

"Rules? Why isn't the object to as you say "operate" and relieve this obese man of his discomfort?"

America scowled at the Russian, "Don't you insult Charlie you damn Commie!"

China gazed at the back of the box frowning slightly looking back at the darker blond.

"It says here his name is Sam aru."

America scoffed waving the elder dismissively. "Pfft Charlie's a way better name."

France snatched the box and looked at the man on the front shaking his head.  
"He's absolutely hideous, I mean just look at that haircut. Clearly this could only be your work."

He laughed as the younger nation glared at him grabbing the box.

"Don't be hating on Charlie he hasn't done anything to you you old frog!"

He turned his attention from France to Russia, walking over to his side. "Okay, all you have to do is try not to touch the sides of the cavity as you try to get the piece out." He scanned the game looking for the easiest piece and pointed at the rubber band. "Okay, I know for a fact you can't screw this one up."  
Russia chilling smile was enough to wipe the smirk off his face as he turned to the task at hand. America smirked deciding to get Russia back for insulting his beloved game. He got close to the other as he was completely focused on the rubber band. Taking a deep breathe he created a megaphone with his hands and leaned in toward the others ear.

"HEY RUSSIA DON'T MESS UP"

Russia jerked in surprise his violet orbs widening with surprise. The game buzzed loudly and he gave a yelp as he jumped back from the game smashing it into the table effectively breaking it in half and threw it against the wall. China and France looked at the wall aghast.

"Bloody hell you nearly gave me a heart attack you idiot!"

England glared at the two other nations.

America would have been laughing his head off had his beloved game not been destroyed.

"No why Stan why!" Ignoring China's, "I thought his name was Charlie," completely as he ran to gather the remains.

Russia's chant filled the room and he roughly grabbed the front of America's shirt easily hoisting him into the air and slamming him into the wall. His glasses falling off to the side, America's surprised look turned into a glare as he grabbed the hand on his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you crazy you just destroyed my game!" He shuddered at the dark look Russia was giving him, and questioned if this was still the calm childish man he had seen before was the same man.

"Is this some sort of joke little America? Because if it is…," he placed his pipe under America's chin. "I didn't find it very funny."  
England immediately ran to America's side tugging on Russia's arm.

"Russia that's how the game is! The game buzzes and it signals the end of your turn that's all, America didn't rig it I swear!"  
Russia's expression immediately changed and he was childish once more. He gave final warning smile before placing him back on the ground and looking down at him questioningly.

"Why didn't America-kun just inform me of that before I started the game?"  
Before America could come up with a smart ass remark France butted in wrapping an arm around America's shoulders and smiling up at the Russian.

"You must excuse America mon ami he's so young and with his short intention span he probably forgot to tell you."

America glared at the French man. "I d-," he was silenced by a sudden bone crushing hug he was pulled into by Russia.

"Oh its okay little America I forgive you," he patted him on the head walked back to the table and took his seat as if nothing had ever happened. After all how could he blame America who was just being…well America.

America willed the blush on his face to go away. 'damn commie always acting like such a creeper' he mumbled to himself. He picked up his glasses and glanced down at his fallen game immediately forgetting about the others. He fell to his knees dramatically and picked up the game gently.

"No! why did you have to cut down in your prime…don't worry Sally I'll avenge your death! And you better believe it because I'm the hero!"  
Tears fell from his eyes as he cuddled the game completely oblivious to the other nations.

"Sally!?! Make up your mind aru!"

England shook his head, "I can't believe the things the spew from your mouth America."

America glared at him as he rubbed away his tears and took his place at the table across from Russia. He proceeded to glare in his direction and Russia returned it with his usual smile. France chuckled and returned to the table setting up the chess board.

"Well Angleterre, China, are we going to continue with the game?"  
He glanced outside to see that the rain had not let up and glanced at the other two nations who seemed to be having a staring contest.

"Will you join us Russia and America?"

America scoffed and shook his head glancing at the other games on the table. A smirk immediately growing as his eyes landed on the three remaining games. Russia simply raised his eyebrows and gazed at America's expression curiously completely disregarding France's response. France shook his head smiling to himself. He knew something had been going on between the two for a while so he decided to leave them to their own devices. England and China had already taken their seats, and France soon joined hovering over England in his usual fashion.  
America grabbed the three games and dropped them in front of Russia who looked up at him in question.

"Hey you commie bastard you up for a little challenge?" he smirked and Russia smiled back.

"Alright, little America I'm up for it. What is the challenge?"

America laid the games out in front and smiled back eyes brimming with confidence.

"We'll play three board games and whoever gets two out of three wins is the victor, which of course will be me." He laughed confidently hands on hips.

Russia's face darkened slightly as he rose to his full height smiling down on America.

"Sounds good to me but…," America stopped his laughing as Russia grabbed is chin, cradling it in his large palm. He chuckled as America sputtered and blushed from the touch. "What do I get in return when I win?" He purred a smirk forming on his lips.

France of course had been watching the two with great interest and his eyes gleamed as he jumped in between the two nations.

"I propose the winner gets whatever he desires!" he grinned knowingly as four heads snapped in his direction.

"You idiot why don't you keep your sick fantasies to yourself!"  
France grinned in England's direction, "Now when did I say the punishment had to be sexual? Angleterre, I didn't know you had such a dirty mind!"

"Why yo-," he was interrupted when China cleared his throat. He looked over at the eldest nation who shook his head and gestured back to the game. England, deciding it was better just to ignore the little wager went back to the game.  
France turned his attention to other nations awaiting their answer. Russia was smirking his eyes brimming with mirth at America who's face had turned even more red with the mention of sex. He ran a thumb across the others lips enjoying the surprised gasp from the other.

"Well America-kun that sounds like a fair deal wouldn't you agree? That is…unless you're going to back down?"

America finally regained control and jerked his chin out of the others hand slammed both palms on the table earning a groan from the other two countries who fought to steady the chess pieces. He knew he couldn't back down out of this otherwise he would be seen as weak. And last time he checked hero's never backed down from a challenge. After all, these were his games he knew them front and back, and he should have no problem winning the commie bastard. Plus if he did win this would be the perfect chance to make Russia look like the fool he really was. He adjusted his glasses and grinned confidently once more looking back at the others fearlessly.

"Alright, as if I'd lose to you Russia."

France clapped his hands and chuckled. "Then its official, just shake on it and we'll see who wins"

Russia held out his hand and America took it giving it a shake. He defiantly looked up into Russia's eyes.

"Get ready to lose commie."


	3. What goes up must come down

Ah ha sorry about the long wait…..that and I have no idea how you play chess! 8D *is shot* Sorry if you think this games a lame one but I am basing it somewhat off of an experience. As for the long wait…..well I blame science. =A= Biology clearly wants to kill me. But enough of my ranting! Read, and try not to gouge your eyes out from its horribleness! *dives behind couch* I own nothing!

Previously on you sunk my battle ship! Famous last words 8D

_"Get ready to lose commie." _

And back to the show….yeah not much but it was the last thing. XD

* * *

Russia merely smiled taking his seat once more, "we shall see comrade."

America put the other two aside and laid out the board of the first game. Cocking one head to the side Russia looked at America.

"Chutes…and ladders?"

America took his seat and glared at the other. "You got a problem with this one?"

Russia simply shook his head putting up his hands in a surrendering motion. "Oh not at all. I just would have thought you would pick something less childish."

America ignored his statement and smiled fondly down at the old game. It was simple, and may be childish but it held many memories for the young nation. Of course he didn't expect someone as old as Russia to understand.

"I don't know Ruski I think you need a simple game seeing as your very small mind couldn't comprehend Operation."

Stifling the giggle that came with Russia's chilling glare, he fished out two pieces and threw one to Russia.

"Here since I'm feeling generous I'll give you the first turn," he smiled pleasantly at the hurt look on Russia's face when he saw his game piece.

"America…why am I a girl? Isn't there another boy piece?"

England chocked on his tea trying to stifle his laughter. America innocently shook his head hiding the last male piece behind his back.

"I'm sorry but there was no more…I kinda figured you wouldn't mind seeing as your super fruity and watch ballet all the time."

He batted his eye lashes keeping the innocent look as Russia's smile turned sinister as he slammed the piece onto the starting space nearly breaking it in half. He grinned and lay the spinner in the middle of the table.

"Easy there big guy game pieces don't grow on tree's you know."

"Actually that game piece is made of cardboard which is made on paper which indeed comes from trees."

America rolled his eyes, "thanks for the lesson China."

China not noting the sarcasm smiled, "Your welcome aru!"

England just rolled his eyes at the conversation making his first move. He moved his knight to the right once jumping over the others space to the left and smirked at the other.

"Your, turn China."

The other merely smiled in response and wondered what the other was planning.

Russia smiled menacingly at the other wanting very much to stuff the piece down the others throat but decided against this because after all it would be very undiplomatic.

"Well aren't you going to spin first comrade? It is your game after all."

America smiled at the other gesturing toward the spinner.

"Ladies first."

England nearly spit out his tea as he stifled his laughter.

France shook his head, "And you thought he had no manners Angleterre," he patted America on the head who pouted in response. China shook his head and paid special attention to his bishop which he moved once diagonally.

Russia shakily spun the spinner which landed on a three. He dragged the piece to that spot and smiled at America.

"Your turn my dear America."

America scowled slightly being called such girly things as "dear" and he shook off the feeling of his face burning under such an intense gaze as he spun and landed a six. He frowned as he put his awesome piece on the space that had a kid wearing a funny shaped cone hat. France looking over his shoulder chuckled.

"A fitting spot would you not agree America?" he laughed as he was swatted away.

"What? What's wrong with his party hat?"

England rolled his eyes at the others action and made his move paying more attention to the others then the actual chess game…though he probably wouldn't admit it before. Russia didn't like how close France was getting to "his" America but he tried his best to over look the little mishap as he spun again. Landing a one, Russia placed the piece on the girl baking a cake and slid it up the ladder to the small girl beaming at her creation.

"What!?! You totally cheated."

America frowned as he spun again not getting much but at least he was moving. Russia chuckled at the horrified look on America's face as he went up yet another ladder.

"I swear to God you rigged this!" he shook the spinner and glared at it as if it had betrayed him.

Russia simply blinked in response.

"America how could I possibly as you say "rig" the game when I had no prior knowledge it ever existed. It is impossible Da?"

America's eyes narrowed as placed the spinner back down. Maybe he was right. Russia wasn't badass enough to rig cardboard. I mean who actually makes the quotations signs with their fingers anyway. He spun once more and a smile broke his face.

"Fuck yeah!" he jumped up and down and moved his piece up the longest ladder. He earned a chess piece to the head by England.

"Watch your language you imbecile!"

China turned wide-eyed with his hand held in mid air.

"…that was my piece aru…."

England flushed and fumbled for the piece handing it back.

"Er sorry about that China I got a little carried away." He took his seat and played with the cuff on his wrist trying to regain his composure.

China simply smiled, "That's okay aru. Your response would have been acceptable if you noticed my next move." He placed his king down and looked back at the bewildered Englishman.

"Check mate aru!" He leaned back in his chair letting a smirk play on his features as England sputtered.

"How did you- and then you and-"

America laughed loud and high fived China. "Nice one! Looks like its good its best two out of three for you guys otherwise Iggy would have failed!"

England slumped back in his chair trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Russia smiled at the lost look on his face and turned to China.

"Why doesn't your game have any prizes as well?" America smirked and looked at the pair as well.

"Yeah, you guys are a bunch of pansies seriously."

France beamed and rubbed England's back. "You really should consider it England. If young America can take a little challenge I'm sure both of you could spare a little something as well no?"

England finally breaking out of his stupor flushed and jerked his body away from France. "There is no way in hell I'm listening to any of you! Besides I'm sure China agrees with me-"

"I'm in aru!"

England gave a pleading look at the elder nation. "Ch-China!" China shrugged and started resetting the board.

"Its been a while since I've had any serious competition and I think it would be fun." He smiled at the defeated look on the others face.

America slammed his hand on the table. "Its settled then! But…what are the stakes?"

France merely smiled and gestured toward the other two. "I believe we should let them choose each other's punishment. That sounds fair wouldn't you say England?"

China put a finger to his chin and thought for a moment. America eyes brightened and with a sly grin slipped over to china and whispered something in his ear making the other nod in agreement.

"That sounds like a great idea aru! Okay England if I win you have to spend an hour in the broom closet down the hall with France."

England slammed both hands on the table glaring first at America then China.

"That is not fair in the least! Why would I take part I-"

Then suddenly a devilish smirk appeared on the sandy-blonds lips.

"Alright China, we'll have it your way….but if I win I get to inform your brother of your whereabouts."

China froze at this and shot up wide eyed and took a step back hugging himself.

"Bu-but I've finally got him off my chest aru! I've avoided him for five months! It's a new record aru!"

England smirked and held his cell phone out and dialed a number. Putting it on speaker phone the answering machine came on and an enthusiastic voice rang loud and clear.

"Hi! South Korea can't come to the phone right now! I'm probably still searching for Aniki's boobies. If you know anything about their whereabouts please tell me! Cause Aniki's boobies are the best!"

China's face visibly paled as he fell back into his chair hand on his head.

"I will never understand that boy aru. Where did I go wrong?"

England shook his head and looked over at America.

"I ask myself the same thing."

He watched as America attempted to lick his elbow.

"Dammit I almost got it that time!"

Russia simply sat there perplexed and looked down at the game.

"It's my turn da?"

America ceased the impossible task to smile at the other waving him off dismissively.

"Oh yeah but I don't see the point seeing as I'm gonna win anyway."

Ignoring his comment Russia spun and he frowned as he landed on the thin ice space. America laughed obnoxiously.

"Opps looks like you have to go down!"

Russia glumly moved the piece down and folded his arms pouting slightly.

"Anastasia would never be so foolish as to skate on thin ice!"

"Pfft as if you clearly jus- wait Anastasia? You named your piece!?!"

Russia nodded and looked at the piece fondly. "Da, she has similar features and I think the name is perfect."

Looking from him to the piece to him again he grabbed his piece in front of the others face.

"Well….mine is named Chuck Norris….yeah! And he's awesome! So he wins by default!"

England snorted and looked back at the china smiling slightly.

"So…..do we have a deal?"

China gulped but recovered from the shock a spark of determination in his dark eyes he nodded and gestured toward the board.

"You're on Aru!"

France smiled having been silent for quite some time patting England on the back, "China I wish you the best of luck!"

England glared at the other, "Don't you have somewhere else to be Francis?"

France responded with trying to grope his ass but was shoved away.

"Ah, _Angleterre_ you're much too cruel!" He dabbed at his eyes.

America spun and placed his piece dangerously near one of the longest chutes breathing a sigh of relief. Russia's hand neared the spinner but froze when a familiar tune filled the air. America eyes widened as he looked around for its source, "WTF? Tetris!?!"

Russia patted him on the head chuckling and picked up the phone to see who would dare call him at a time like this. His face turned pale and he dropped the phone as soon as he saw who it was.

"Eh? What's wrong?" America jumped out of his seat and there was a collective gasp as he answered the fallen phone.

"This is the amazing America speaking and how may I help you?"

He shrank back not knowing it was on speaker phone as a shrill voice blared out of the speaker. "AMERICA! You filthy pig you put my nii-san on right now!"

America winced and glared at the phone, "Okay that was so uncool! Look I have no idea who you are or what your problem is but this isn't the nii-san car dealership! I would know cause my friend Tony works there and he gives me sweet discounts! You must have dialed the wrong number. Don't worry happens to everyone…well except for hero's such as myself we tend to be a little m-"

"AMERICA PUT VANYA ON THE PHONE NOW!" America didn't like to be interrupted at all.

"You git! You should know who that is hang up!" England had joined the others in hiding behind a chair. America glared at them and then at the phone.

"No way I'm not letting this person push me around dammit! I swear some people have no god damn manners! Cuba? Is that you? God damn it what is with all you commie bastards!"

He peered at the phone as an inhuman growl emitted from it.

"Okay this person's is obviously hi- HEY!"

He glared at Russia who took the phone marched over to the window and threw it out the window. He walked back shoved America back into his chair and walked over to his weird smile back on his face.

"We continue da?"

America pouted at having been forced back into his hair and bit back his response. He decided that the person on the phone had indeed been Cuba and he had at least gotten in the last insult on that argument.

"Yeah sure whatever just go and lose already."

Russia spun and giggled as he too went up the longest ladder.

"Ah see! It looks like I won't be losing after all America-kun."

He purred as he saw America stiffen and glare as he spun. America groaned as he landed on a space with a chute two spaces away from the winner spot.

"So close…I was so close!"

He moved two rows down and tried not to look too disappointed.

"A minor set-back but I'm sure I'll win."

He crossed his arms and glared as Russia went. He then spun the spinner dejectedly and frowned as he received a two. He looked up in question as Russia's hands curled into fists and then back at the board. He blanched as he moved two spaces then up the ladder to the winning space.

"I won…….I-I won! Ha I knew I could do it!"

He jumped up happily and jabbed his finger at the others chest. Russia smiled brightly and picked up the board. America smirked at the other, "So are you ready to lose at another game?"

Russia stood up and tore the board in half still smiling his bone chilling smile.

"All gone da! We can continue. Just know you won't get so lucky next time."

England both paused in their game and looked from the Russia to the board and back to Russia again.

"I believe I need some tea aru."

He looked fearfully from England who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, some earl grey sounds good right about now."

They edged toward the door and France wrapped an arm around each smiling.

"I could go for some wine myself. America, Russia continue your game! We won't be long just don't do anything too….drastic while we're gone."

He winked over his shoulder as they left the room shutting the door. America chose to ignore his last comment and looked over just in time to see Russia pocketing "Anastasia." He rolled his eyes. He could never understand that guy. Russia smiled at America and took his seat once more folding his hands and resting them on the table.

"So are you ready for the next game little America?"

Ignoring the others statement he smirked and pulled out the next game.

" Your just so eager to lose commie? Well I have just the game in mind. Though you don't have a real one I'm sure you can manage a fake on right?"

And there you have it folks! Turns out game pieces do grow on trees! The more you know! 8D But yes if there is anything I can change or if you have suggestions please just let me know. The spacing is weird and yeah chutes and ladders is pretty lame but that's what I played and I'm sticking with it! Since Da means yes in Russian I tried to fit it in where it was appropriate. And how did china win so fast? Well it was all magic people. Review and you will receive a free nii-san curtsey of Tony!

America: psst we can't give out free cars! This isn't opera and we're in a recession. *whispers horribly*

MrSoraMajiggers:…..oh damn I forgot….we have to give them something!

England: Anyone want some fresh scones? *holds out censored food*

MrSoraMajiggers: *grabs plate* Yes if you review you get some of England's scones! 8D

America: Don't do it! *is hit by England*

England: *eyebrow twitches* Git.


	4. Bread basket of the world

Hello peoples! I know right I'm finally updating. Really I am sorry about the whole takes almost 3 years to update one chapter thing. =A= But yes I just wanted to say thankies to all who have replied! You guys are cool and all I did to repay you was feed you toxic scones –hangs head in shame-

England: hey!

Anyway! Thanks for replying and adding and watching and all of that stuffs! 8D it makes my day shine…yeah I'm sad I know.

_Soundofmelodies_: Yes I just realized how bipolar Russia is but you know I can see him being like that anyway…it gave me an idea thanks though. Hope you don't mind if I takes it 8D

_15thburningfiddle: _ –removes fake mustache and glasses- well you got me. XD yesh I iz the same from Deviantart haiz right back! 8D

_Sakerat, Snowgirl86, and Starcrossedsouls: _ lol the nii-san part came about when I was walking past a niisan car dealership and then it hit me. XD I laughed like a maniac and people looked at me weird. Oh happy belated V-day to you too _Sakerat_! 8D

_TerminallyAmbivalent, XXXninjayoaifreakxxx_: yes America won instantly solely because of Chuck Norris why because he's full of win my friends…well actually the epitome of win.

_Owlstar7_: lol yes china has a very scary fate if he loses. Poor thing.

_Hugglestheknowitall:_ I'm sure England would have loved to hear that…well except for the last part.

_Bandelero-Casanova:_ I'm sure he doesn't mean to poison anyone…well just America. XD and I'm glad you like the story. :3 I'm glad you didn't think I was making Russia act too weird.

_Azuresapphire15:_ –hands you jam- personally I prefer butter on mine. XD

_Otaku no baka:_ lol I love Uno! XD but monopoly and I don't get along at all I've never finished a game –looks embarrassed-

Phew hope I got you all! I really appreciate the support! Pfft enough of my rambling the show must go on! Oh warning abuse of history and bagels! 8D Oh ignore the random line somewhere near the end that dosen't mean anything. e.e my computers just mean to me.

_Previously! And maybe some foreshadowing from the previous chapter:_

" _Your just so eager to lose commie? Well I have just the game in mind. Though you don't have a real one I'm sure you can manage a fake on right?" _

America's grin broadened at his clever little statement but he looked back at Russia just as intensely as he was looking at him. The air seemed to crackle with tension as the two stared each other down. Not liking the lack of attention however America's stomach growled in protest. America blushed and glared down at his belly and back at the Russian who had stolen his grin.

"Aww are you hungry Alfred?"

America glared and slammed his hands on the table. Not missing the fact that the other had used his human name.

"I don't need food to beat you commie! I'll do it all on an empty stomach! In fact I can do it if I haven't eaten i-." His stomach gave another loud rumble and he blushed deeper.

"I believe your stomach says otherwise дорогой"

America pouted and turned away from the other, crossing his arms. If his face hadn't been completely red before it was now. He didn't understand the word at the end but it sent shivers down his spine.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! And speak English its way better then…whatever the hell you speak"

Russia pushed away the hurt feelings he got from the statement and shrugged.

"If you're too stupid to understand that's not my problem."

America would have retorted had not his stomach clench in its need to be satisfied and he gave in. Ignoring the other he ran to the door and yanked it open calling after the other three.

"Hey! If you guys find anything edible especially burgers can you bring it back?"

England whipped around and crossed his arms.

"Why should we yo-"

"Thanks Iggy you're a doll!"

England gaped as America winked and pulled back his head slamming the door behind him. France and China chuckled slightly turning back and continuing their way to the kitchen.

"G-GIT!"

England flushed angrily and quickly caught up to the others mumbling curses under his breath.

"Aiyeah, England did you kiss France with that mouth aru?"

France opened his mouth but a hand clamped over it and he looked eyes sparkling with amusement at the other. England looked at the elder nation with a look of scorn and embarrassment.

He practically hissed, "We did nothing!"

China merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well, It was just a simple question aru no need to get so defensive. And all I said was kiss…you make it sound like you did much more."

England's glare turned hostile at the mischievous look in the other's eyes. His eyes flashed momentarily and a smirk grew across his face as he walked into the kitchen.

"I don't think you should be talking China. I didn't miss your little expedition with Korea last month when you had a little too much opium."

He looked over his shoulder as the other gaped like a fish and pushed the double swinging doors open only to be full out body tackled. He fell back with a yelp onto the floor and looked up to find a bobbing curl.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Did you find the past- oh it's just you England"

England sputtered and looked up at the other who simply rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"I-Italy!?!"

America stifled his laughter as he walked back to his seat ignoring the livid look on the others face. He opened the game and started setting up the pieces. 'Why didn't America give him nicknames like he gave England?' Russia wondered to himself as he sat down gazing at the game that was being laid out before him. In fact what was their relationship anyway? Hadn't they been really close before the Revolutionary War and even after a while they went right back to being friends. England had access to America at his most vulnerable stage of life. England was known far and wide for his temper while drunk. Who knows what could have happened or what England could have done when he went to visit his young sweet "charge". Anything and that's what made him even more worried. It would explain how bizarre America's behavior always was. What he wouldn't have given to have been in his shoes. He just had to know their relationship.

"What is England to you _Amerika_?"

America didn't notice the slightly thicker accent of the other when he was upset and looked at him over his glasses with a perplexed look.

"Uh…he's kinda like an older brother…with really sucky cooking."

His noise wrinkled at the thought of England's dreaded scones and was jolted out of his day dreaming when the other grabbed his collar from across the table and dragged him close to his face.

"Did he do anything to you America? Did he touch you inappropriately as a child?"

America stared in disbelief at the others all-too-serious violet eyes and blinked. Digesting what the other had said he blushed and yanked his collar free and fell back in his chair glaring at the other.

"WTF? No he didn't t-touch me! What the fuck?"

Russia breathed a sigh of relief knowing the other was telling the truth and smiled.

"It's nothing da. Lets continue."

America simply stared at the other as the dusty rusty cogs in his brain turned and he came to a conclusion. Russia was bi-polar. There was no other explanation for his sudden outbursts and touchy feely attitude. That or he was drunk but the allies had banned Russia's vodka ever since the Christmas party in which he had attempted to strip naked and dance to Sex Bomb. It had taken quite a lot of vodka to get him like that….and a lot of people to actually get him off the table. His eye twitched at this seeing as he had gotten front row seats to this little performance…it had been his table Russia had clambered onto after all. He willed the thought away and fumbled through his pockets pulling out a small pill bottle and he tossed it at the other. The other caught it and looked at the other in question.

"Consider it a gift! Iggy told me to take it when I started to feel all unfocused…something about me having ADHP or something like that."

He snorted and started setting up the board once more. Hopefully Russia would take it and they would avoid another episode such as that one. He flushed at the thought and shook his head willing the blush to go away. Not noticing the gleeful look on the others face. America had actually given him something! Granted he didn't know exactly what it was but it was a gift none the less. He put it in his pocket next to Anastasia and patted it. He would cherish it always.

"Okay ready for the next game? If you haven't figured it out yet the games called Life."

Japan peered over from where he had been chopping vegetables to bow at his elders.

"Ah, China-san, France-san, England-san welcome."

China nodded to the other and looked around the kitchen.

"What have you been up to aru?"

Italy leapt off England and ran over to China smiling brightly.

"We're making pasta! Do you like pasta? I think pasta's great!"

Their attention was turned away from the ranting Italian as a soaking wet figure appeared panting and holding a single box of pasta.

"I found your pasta Italy. That damn basement was flooded and I had a hard time finding my way around. But I got your damn pasta so you can stop crying now."

Germany tossed the box to the other who took it and began spinning in circles singing. Japan wiped his hands with a towel and walked over to Germany.

"Germany-san I know it's a little late but I've actually found the pantry."

He walked calmly over to the other side of the kitchen and opened a door revealing a pantry full of pasta. Italy gazed in wonder and dove into the pantry.

"Doitsu Doitsu! Looks like there was pasta here after all!"

France and the others looked from Japan's passive face to Germany's face that had suddenly gotten very pale.

"So…your telling me I wadded in waist deep water, in the dark cold cellar, and nearly got electrocuted for a box of soggy pasta we didn't need any way!"

His eyebrow twitched in anger as Japan and Italy simply nodded at him. England knowing what the end result of this argument would lead too quickly fumbled through the pantry to find the tea and simply took some water from a tea kettle Japan had set on the stove. As he made a break for the door he was stopped by France.

"Aren't you forgetting about our young Alfred _mon ami_? You know he won't be pleased when you don't come back with any refreshments."

England gritted his teeth knowing full well he would not hear the end of it if he didn't bring anything back. China had made his way into the pantry and came out carrying a platter.

"Other than tea and pasta there were only bagels aru."

England gaped in disbelief. How was there only bagels left. Bagels…of all things.

France peaked into the fridge and shouted as he was covered by tomatoes. He managed to escape the pile without messing up his clothing looking pleased with himself.

"Ah! So that's where Spain and Southern Italy keep all their tomatoes."

Italy beamed as if it was the most normal thing in the world. England simply sighed looking defeated and grabbed the tea set making his way to the door with China and France in tow. Leaving behind Japan who had continued his job of cutting veggies, Italy who had taken to admiring the pasta and Germany who was still livid with rage.

"For the last God damn time Russia we can't carpool to save money or the environment. This is a game, and I'm pretty sure plastic cars don't emit unholy ozone eating demons into the atmosphere. We each need our own piece!"

He pushed the red car disdainfully away and grabbed a green car for himself setting himself at the college space. Sure he was all about saving the environment but Russia was already taking this game way to seriously. Geez you think the guy never played pretend before. Russia gave him a hurt look and put his piece next to the others.

"I was only treating it as if it were real life. You did say the game runs very much the same way da."

Really all he had wanted to do was show America how much he liked his ideas, and he didn't see the point in them driving in separate cars. He just wanted to get close to America. America rolled his eyes and looked at the plastic case of money that was supposed to be the bank and the other cards. Furrowing his brow he picked up the money case and cards and put them all on his side. He would be damned to let the commie run any of the operations. He simply could not be trusted. He was about to open his mouth when the door opened with England carrying tea and China with what appeared to be a platter of bagels. He jumped up and sat back down slightly disappointed.

"What? No hamburgers?"

England glared in his direction and slammed the platter of bagels down in front of him.

"You confirmed earlier there were none you git. Just be happy you got anything!"

America pouted but began eating the bagels anyway. They weren't half bad. Russia feeling a little hungry attempted to reach for one but America pulled the platter to himself and glared. England rolled his eyes making his first move and glaring at the other.

"Really now America? Do I have to teach you to share at this stage in your life?"

America glared angrily and simply ate more bagels. There was no way Russia was getting any of them.

"Why should I? You got them for me didn't you? I don't see 'commie' written on any of these."

Russia frowned slightly wishing America wouldn't call him that. He was just about to break out his pipe when a thought came to him. He smiled catching the eye's of china, France and England. He looked back at the other with a saddened look in his eyes.

"But America it has been so long since I've had a bagel….well ever since….you know…"

He hid his smile as the American looked at him his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Since what?"

Russia shook his head and played with his game piece trying to look uninterested.

"Oh it's nothing comrade. You probably wouldn't care anyway."

Okay now America had to know what he was ranting about. He swallowed his bagel and looked the other straight in the eye missing the smirk the others were giving each other.

"No I have a right to know I'm the hero!"

Behind his hand Russia smiled then immediately looked shocked holding a hand to his heart.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the Russian bagel famine of 1969."

Famine? No he had to be lying. America was always helping people in their time of need. Especially in bagel related issues he wasn't called the bread basket of the world for nothing. He smiled and grabbed another bagel rolling his eyes at the other.

"Yeah, like I'd ever fall for that one. Nice try though I'll give you props for making up a date and everything."

"But America, how could you not have heard about it? It was all in the news. It was just as bad as the Irish Potato famine?"

England gave him an aghast look and shook his head sipping his tea. America snorted and glared at the other.

"Oh come on Iggy really? Bagel famine? They obviously had other foods they could have eaten. And why haven't I heard about this? I am the hero after all."

France clutched his heart and touched America's shoulder lightly.

"But America…bagel's were their main food supply."

America couldn't…no he wouldn't believe this.

"Oh come on you really think I-I'll fall for that crap?"

They had to be kidding. He looked over to china who's eyes held a saddened look as he gazed at America.

"How could you say that aru. Many families went without that winter and a lot of the children didn't make it."

That struck a cord with America. Children going to bed hungry because Russia was unable to fulfill their bagel needs. It was just like him to screw his people over. He turned and was shocked at how terribly sad Russia looked. His eyes reflected a deep sadness as they flickered down once more as he played with his game piece. He too had went through something weird like that. He did remember having to go without Eggo waffles due to the shortage and he could barely take it. He swallowed the bagel which had turned to ashes in his mouth. He had to help him out he was the hero and hero's helped anyone in need…even if that someone was a commie bastard. Who was he to get in the way of a man and his bagels. He pushed the platter toward the other giving him a semi-apologetic look.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't know….here I'm not hungry anymore anyway you can have them."

He blushed as they brushed hands it didn't help that the other was now beaming warmly at him as he took the platter. He gasped as the other took his hand and kissed it gently looking up at him through his platinum blond bangs.

"Thank you America. Your kindness will not be forgotten."

America silently cursed thinking he must look like a blushing school girl by now. He pulled his hand away and acted as if the table was the most interesting thing in the world. That smile of Russia's, he really didn't know how to feel.

"Whatever bastard don't get used to it."

Russia chuckled and took a bite of the bagel. America was just so fun to tease. England looked over at the mound of stuff in front of America.

"Shouldn't you give Russia a job too? I mean you're really not much for handling money."

"No no no! There is no way that bastard is getting any of my mo-hey!"

He scrambled to get the case but was too slow as Russia pulled it over to his side beaming.

"Don't worry comrade I promise to handle the money better than most of your banks do."

America glared but hugged the other cards to himself, making sure they were out of reach.

"Well you can't have these you hear me!?! No one's taking my dream from me now."

China blinked and looked at America raising an eyebrow.

"Dream? I thought you wanted to be a hero aru?"

America snorted and pointed his thumb at his own chest.

"I'm already a hero China. But I can't ignore my other true calling."

Russia looked at the other curiously leaning back in his chair.

"And just what is that calling America?"

"Real estate!"

XD lol sorry fail on my part. I actually had way more after this but had to convert it to a whole different chapter –sighs- well that's what I get for spending 5 hours on a chapter. I watched the whole Russian skater dancing to Sex bomb and thought it appropriate…though the image made me want to gauge my eyes out. Oh and I actually told a bunch of people about the Russian bagel famine. Can you believe how many people actually believed me? –gets shot- My sister went around telling this to kids who think to this day its real…yeah she never told them I made it up…it's going to haunt me one of these days… Anyway's reviews are love people! And we should all spread the loving! :3

Oh random Russian: дорогой = darling….I hope O.O please correct me if I'm wrong I just hope Google translations didn't lie to me –glares at it-


	5. Rasputin was my financial advisor

England spit out his tea a second time and looked at the other in disbelief.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You want to be a real estate agent?"

America looked hurt for a second and clutched the cards with houses on them as if his life depended on it. Honestly was it so hard to believe that was his second dream?

"What? I'm a hero to the world but I want to be a hero to the average middle class family. Showing them to the best houses and making it super affordable. A true hero helps families find the best deals so that they can live happily ever after in their new home!"

America clenched his fist looking determined as the others stared at him in disbelief. Russia recovered first and chuckled shaking his head.

"How truly admirable дорогой. But wasn't it the mortgage industry that caused your financial problems?"

America snorted, "As if that's any of your business. And damn straight it's admirable. I'm saving the world one sale at a time."

"Does that mean you'll have enough money to pay me ba-"

"Okay the games called Life and I'll let you go first cause you lost last time."

America blurted out as he pointed desperately at the spinner. He really didn't want to talk about his debt to China..sometimes he'd like to think it wasn't there at all. It seriously cut into his hamburger expenses. And owing china money just made him sound like a mob boss. He shuddered at the thought of China stroking a white cat offering him a deal he couldn't refuse…although that really would make China badass…a villain…but badass none the less. He came back to reality as China waved a hand in front of his face looking slightly concerned.

"Are you alright aru? I didn't mean you had to pay me back all at once you know."

America shook his head and waved the other off. The last thing he needed was China's pity. After all he had a game to win and a commie to humiliate. Russia looked up from the instructions of the game to smile at America.

"Would you like to borrow some loans for your college courses da?"

"Yeah, yeah just give them to me already."

America grabbed them from the others hand and spun the spinner getting a ten he was only one space from getting a job. He grabbed the life piece and waited for the other to spin again and grinned to see he hit the spot in front of him. Laying all the career and salary cards in front of the other face down he rested his head on his hands and smiled at the other.

"Pick a card any card."

Pondering it for a second Russia picked up a card and stared at it with an expression of curiosity and awe. He turned the card over and America gaped his glasses falling to the very tip of his nose.

"How the hell do you get to be the police officer!?!"

Russia shrugged and put the card down picking up a salary card frowning slightly. America curiosity getting the better of him leaned over the table and laughed hard slamming his hand on the desk. Even if Russia got to be the law he still had one sucky salary.

"Oh wow good luck buying a house, and paying back loans earning only 20,000 a year."

He turned the spinner and chose his own career card and salary card.

"Ha! See I get a salary of 100,000 being an….accountant!"

He gaped and couldn't believe how lame his job was. Honestly even the picture was lame. Who looked happy while staring at numbers all day? Losers that's who! Well at least he got a good amount of money. He would play the role of accountant for now…but he wouldn't like it. France chuckled at the others dejected look and patted him on the back.

"Maybe that would teach you how to manage your money better."

England smiled at the other over the rim of his cup as America refused to meet the eyes of anyone else. Accountant….how…how shameful. How could he ever show his face in public knowing he was an accountant. He finally looked across to glare at the other who smiled brightly.

"Oh, I guess I don't feel half as bad. My salary may as you say suck but at least I get to…"

He pondered looking for the phrase America had used so many times before. His eyes lit up as he found it.

"Lay down the law da? But don't worry Accounting is honest job."

He patted the others ones shoulder and chuckled as he was pushed away.

"Just spin okay…and don't use that line it's only cool when I say it. When you say it it's just really creepy."

Just the thought of Russia in a police officer's uniform scared the hell out of the American. He hugged himself closer as a shiver went down his spin. He pulled the jacket around him tighter. Had it gotten colder in there was it just him.

Russia spun collecting his meager salary and frowned slightly having to give the money right back because he had somehow smashed a volley ball into someone's face. Crossing his arms in thought, he would never fully understand this game.

"Why do I have to pay da? They shouldn't have been playing if they didn't know the risk."

He looked up just in time to see America shiver. He hadn't felt a change in temperature in the room but he was after all Russia and would be able to deal with the cold. The others coat was quite thin and America himself was much smaller then Russia.

"Ah, little America are you cold? Do you want to borrow my coat da?"

He stood momentarily and started unbuttoning his coat. The others simultaneously stood up at once.

"NO!"

They stared at each other and then fell back in their chairs each babbling at once to Russia trying to save face. They really didn't know what he had been drinking earlier and they didn't want a repeat like the Christmas party. Finally China turned Russia's hurt face to rage.

"Ah, Russia it says here that you were spiked in the face with the volley ball not the other way around aru!"

He smiled shakily pointing to the spot. He immediately knew his mistake as Russia slowly but surely reached under his coat, and they all knew what he was going to take out. America quickly spun and landed on one of the other paydays. He smirked at the other holding out his hand.

"Pay up!"

His mood instantly changing Russia handed the money to the other trying to grab his hand but was again pushed away. He shook his head and spun looking confused as he landed on the get married space. His eyes widened and he got up swiftly from his chair breathing heavily. The others looked at him in question and then looked down at the space.

"N-no sister I don't want to g-get married…no go home I just-" He lowered himself into a fetal position mumbling obsessively to himself.

The other leapt from their chairs frantically trying to shake the other out of his trance. America stood from his side of the room and peered down at the little pieces especially the blue side. He poked the Russian who looked up teary eyed and held his red car level to his eyes.

"See? It's okay I put a man in your car. That's not your sister right? So it's okay. You're not man enough to have a girl next to you anyway."

He beamed knowing that he had stopped Russia's ranting but had insulted him at the same time. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back. The others shook their heads and went back to their seats as Russia stared wide eyed at the car and looked back at America.

"Does that mean you've finally decided to…as you say carpool with me?"

America blanched at the satisfied look on the others face.

"Hell no! Why would I marry you? I have my own car and a hot chick's sitting right in front with me!"

"Who said anything about marrying? Looks like you've been considering it _mon ami_."

"Fuck no!"

For emphasis he put a pink piece in the space next to his and sat back down in his chair. Russia smiled sinisterly and slid back into his chair putting down his piece and folding his hands.

"So…who's the girl in your car Alfred~"

"Wouldn't you like to kno-"

"Can you guys just get on with your damn game!?!"

America glared at England's sudden outburst and China who was trying his best to steady the board without messing up the pieces. He simply spun growling at the fact that he had to pay some stupid fine. Russia was disappointed that America had chosen a girl to be in his car but he had given him the piece to keep his mind off of a certain family member. He smiled and spun again watching as America lay out the cards for homes. At least he could pretend that America was at his side.

"Alright, even though I'd rather not sell you a house in my country I won't let even you go homeless so pick a house."

America's eyes glimmered as he gazed at the face down cards. Since he was the real estate agent luck had to be on his side. He just hoped he didn't get the one that was split down the center. Russia chose a card and America right after him. America liked the house it was a mansion…the only problem was it was pink…meh he could always paint it.

"What…I'll never be able to pay for this house…can I trade for a different one?"

Russia looked at America holding the card up showing a cottage in a stormy setting. America didn't think the place was too bad but he did admit Russia couldn't afford shit. He shook his head sadly, he couldn't help the commie. Unlike in real life you didn't have a say in the house you chose. In a sense his first customer was displeased and even if it was fake that made America very sad.

"Sorry but that's the way it has to be man."

Russia looked down sadly placing his card down. He would have to save up if he wanted to pay the mortgage on time.

The game went on fine for a while. America was obtaining large amounts of money and Russia struggling to make ends meet. China was still trying to corner England but couldn't. England was trying to figure out ways to evade China, and ignore France who was trying to distract him from the game.

"Get off me you bloody wanker!"

"Don't be shy _Angleterre_. You know you like it!"

America was pretty pleased with the turn out of the game. He had paid off all his debts, had insurance for both his house and car and had a lovely pair of twins. Yes life was good, and even better was the fact that Russia was struggling with his many debts. However his world came crashing down when Russia landed on the most beloved and dreaded space on the entire board.

"Ah…it says here that I'm allowed to switch salary cards with any player…and the only other player is you Alfred."

America whimpered as the other held out his hand beaming. He really didn't want to give it up not when things had been going so well. Russia took advantage of the despair of the other and yanked the card out of his hand placing his salary card in the hand. He patted the other on the head and collected his new salary of 100,000 dollars.

Things were being to look up for Russia at least. Moments after there had been pure silence there was America's outbursts. England gritted his teeth as he heard the other two arguing.

"Looks like it's time for you to pay your taxes America-kun"

"Like hell, you're probably stealing my money you ass. Isn't that salary enough for you god damn it!"

Getting a chance to change his house hadn't gone much better. He ended up landing the worst house in the game. He glared at the demolished house and flung his hands up in anger. Looking at the card Russia laughed light heartedly.

"Ah, at least you'll be able to pay for that house. Though your family might die being exposed to the elements, but they probably would have died due to your American wife's horrible cooking skills. Your children will probably get diabetes by the time they hit their teenage years. Oh by the way you spun a 10 looks like I have to take another 10,000 from your pay check da?"

America glared angrily crumpling the paper in his hands.

"You asshole! That's like half my paycheck! Now how am I going to pay for Jimmy's college fund? And my wife's cooking has nothing to do with Erica's weight problem, she's going through a rough time. I don't see your wife…er lover Rasputin trying to run for mayor. And I'm pretty sure you're just jealous cause you don't have children! You're going to die alone with no one to carry on your family name!"

Russia glared at the other. Honestly America was just being unreasonable. He was just trying to make an honest living. He wasn't married to Rasputin he was just a friend…that and he hadn't named the other piece in his car anything. He was just there solely for moral support nothing more. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

"His name is not Rasputin nor is he my lover. He's my financial advisor and your wife's a fat cow. I promise you I'm not cheating you out of your money. I'm just following the rules."

America seethed as he handed the other the wad of colorful cash. At this rate he wouldn't have anything to retire on. He couldn't deny the pile of cash Russia was acquiring from having a financial advisor and no children to feed. God he hated the Russian so much. He knew the other was hording cash and he wasn't going to stand for it.

England cursed as he lost yet another piece to China who simply smirked at the other. He had to think fast or he was going to spend time with France. He flushed at this thought and wracked his brain for something, anything that could save him from the other.

This sucked he had gotten to the end after having to dish out cash he didn't have for the twins education and a random purchases that he would never make in his life. He barely had enough to make it into the Country estates. In short he retired with multiple loans and almost no money to his name. Russia had barely snuck by to get into the Millionaire estates and was able to live a comfortable life sharing his life with his financial advisor. America was pretty sure he was banging him though…I mean he did everything with that guy.

Russia smiled brightly and held out his hand to the other violet eyes twinkling.

"Looks like I won the game of life little America. Don't feel bad at least you're not as you were saying before dying alone? You'll just be dying penniless and in poverty."

America shot to his feet and jabbed the other in the chest with his finger.

"I know for a fact you were taking extra money! I knew you couldn't be trusted. And that financial advisor was probably in on it too! You stole good money from me and my family you commie bastard."

"That is not true da. I would never take money from a family. I gave you those fines following the instructions of the game. You're just upset that you lost da. If you had just car pooled with me in the beginning you'd be living comfortably. I could have taken care of you!

Russia frowned down at the other just noticing that he spoke with a southern accent when angry. This he found painfully adorable but he pushed the thought away for now. America should have just gone with him in the beginning. None of this would have ever happened and they would be getting along instead of at each other's throat. America would only see that he needed Russia after he won the last game. He was tied with the other now and he was so close to being one with the other he could almost taste it.

"You don't get it do you? I couldn't have been on the same team as you because who would have we played against? France? He couldn't hold a family if he tried. I mean look at how Canada turned out! I don't care what you say you diffidently cheated."

"I take offense to that America." France said looking taken aback at the sudden attack on his parenting skills.

"Who aru?"

"I rest my case!"

Quiet you git he won fair and square. Just sit the hell down and play the last God damn game already."

America glared at the elder nation and then at Russia. "You know what? Fuck this shit and fuck you too Russia."

He flipped over the game board pieces and paper flying everywhere the others gaped as the young nation stormed out of the room mumbling that he needed a drink. The look on Russia's face was devastation. Just how was he going to get America to be one with him now?

England looked from Russia's depressed face then back at China.

"I knew you shouldn't have acted on his financial advisor."

China shrugged counting the wad of colored cash.

"He paid me well aru how could I refuse?"

England shook his head and France looked at the others with a confused look on his face.

"I had a son?"

Let it be known far and wide that I do not and have never had anything against Canada, accountants or salaries of 20,000 a year! I love him to death I just thought that fit quite well. Sorry dude all for ter lawls. But yes I hope you liked the chapter. And yes most of this did happen. My sister accused me of being a corrupt banker, retired with almost no money to her name and she flipped the board over. O.O sorry if you guys were expecting monopoly but as I said before…I fail so hard at it. And I know it ended a little sadly for Russia but don't worry we all know it will get better for him. Thanks again for reading! And spread the AID's er love that is reviews!


	6. Monsters,shinattychan, & Belarus oh my!

Lawl yup me again…instead of sweet talking you guys I'll just get to writing….oh right one mo- - gasps and dodges brick- okay okay I'll finish God!

Last time pfft heck a really long time ago:

_America glared at the elder nation and then at Russia. "You know what? Fuck this shit and fuck you too Russia."_

_He flipped over the game board pieces and paper flying everywhere the others gaped as the young nation stormed out of the room mumbling that he needed a drink. The look on Russia's face was devastation. Just how was he going to get America to be one with him now?_

_England looked from Russia's depressed face then back at China. _

"_I knew you shouldn't have acted on his financial advisor."_

Japan wiped sweat from his brow as he slaved over the hot stove. He had about five pots going. How much pasta was Italy seriously thinking of making. He could be just as bad as America sometimes. He shook his head and looked over to his companions who were still fighting.

Germany was practically livid in his pink apron. Why you ask? Well Japan had stealthily made it to the closet before he had. And hell would surly break loose if Germany dirtied his crisp uniform. He was apparently in charge of stirring the sauce. The only thing keeping him from attacking Italy was the fact that he was trying to keep the sauce from splashing. Dirtying the kitchen with a red sauce that would stain, now that would be a travesty. He glanced over at Italy who was rummaging through the pantry for spices. They had scoured the whole damn place and he knew for a fact that there was nothing there but pasta. Why the hell were they making so much damn pasta any way. Italy was the only one going to eat it.

"Ve Doitsu! I found the spice I found the spice!"

Italy hopped out of the pantry dancing around waving the jar of spices happily. Germany and Japan exchanged glances and turned back to their Italian friend.

"Italy! There is absolutely no reason to make this much pasta. I-I don't even like Pasta!"

Germany regretted the statement as soon as he had said it. He watched as Italy's face blanched and his brown eyes tear up.

"N-no Italy uh..I it's just that uh…."

Germany fought for words as he watched Italy's child like face fall in front of him.

"D-doitsu dosen't….you don't like…pasta?"

Italy hiccupped unconsciously holding the jar of spices close. Japan drained out the done pasta and walked over to Italy touching his shoulder lightly.

"Ah fear not Italy-kun. I still enjoy pasta very much."

He offered the other a small reassuring smile.

"Grazie Japan…..thank you!"

He threw his arms around the others neck and sobbed on the others shoulder. Japan really unsure of what to do exactly patted the others back awkwardly giving Germany a look that screamed 'help me'.

Germany shook his head and made his way awkwardly to the other.

"Ah…Italy…I was a bit hasty with that last part. I really do like Pasta…it's just that I thought there was too much for any of us to eat?"

Italy turned and peered out from Japan's shoulders eyes filled with tears.

"B-but you sa-"

"I know what I said before."

He stopped and nearly bit his tongue at how rough that had come out.

"I mean….forget what I said before I was thinking of something else f-forgive me."

Italy let go of Japan who took a breath of glorious air and fell against the counter gasping for air. He sniffed and rubbed his face with his sleeve and smiled brightly at the other.

"Ve, it's okay Doitsu. I wouldn't expect someone who makes such sucky sausages to understand anything about pasta anyway!"

Italy returned to dancing with the jar as the atmosphere of the room changed dramatically. Japan froze and waved his arms frantically trying to get the taller man to calm down.

"Ve doitsu I'm going to mix the sauce and the pasta now!"

Italy skipped by the visibly shaking man with the jar that seemed to be emitting an eerie glow. He grabbed the pasta and the sauce. Mixing them in a bowl he splashed the immaculate pink apron with red sauce causing the other to shake more.

Japan hurried over to the other attempting to wipe off the sauce. And comfort him.

"Ah please calm yourself I'm sure he didn't mean it Germany-chan ah I mean san Germany-san."

Japan tried to overcome his little slip up by spreading the sauce stain further. He couldn't have stopped the little slip up. Germany looked so moe in a frilly pink apron…he wished he had his camera.

Germany who was just about to have a cardiac arrest was snapped out of his trance by Italy's voice.

"Ve this is some weird looking spice….what is it oregano? No….it's too soggy to be oregano. I wonder if it's bad…"

Japan and Germany turned to look at the Italian who was sniffing the labeled jar. Germany's eyes widened as he recognized the label. Japan seemed to realize the same thing because now he looked as if he was having a heart attack.

"Ve I guess it's alright to add it."

Italy smiled in delight as he tipped the jar above the over sized bowl. Japan and Germany seemed to be stuck in some really bad movie as they in slow motion watched the green liquid fall toward the bowl. They leapt up and dived slowly toward the other in an attempt to stop him.

"Italy noooooooooooo"

Italy's hand jerked and all of it fell into the bowl. He looked distressed for a second. He hadn't meant to add that much! The others face planted right in front of him.

"Ve, looked what you made me do! You scared me and I added to much oregano!...or is it cilantro."

Japan and Germany scrambled to their feet and stared down in horror at the glob of green. Germany grabbed the jar and read the label over and over again horror sinking in his stomach.

"Italy-kun! Do you have any idea what you added? Did you even read the label? That jar was England's"

Japan stood wringing his hands as he looked between the glop and Italy's confused face.

"Ve so it wasn't spice?"

Germany shoved the jar in his face.

"No you fool you've doomed us al-"

A rumbling came from the bowl and the whole counter shook. The others scrambled to hold on to something. Germany being the most stable thing Japan and Italy grabbed onto his apron. They stared in shock as the spaghetti seemed to grow and rise out of the bowl. Rising a few feet in the air a gaping hole which closely resembled a mouth opened and the thing gave a Godzilla like roar. Snapping right into action Germany shoved Italy behind him and took out a pistol. Japan had pulled out a katana from God knows where Germany really didn't want to know. The thing swung out at the trio with its tentacle like arms. This was looking all too much like one of the sick, porno manga's Japan was always reading. Japan leapt to the side and cut off the arm only to have it re-grow. Rolling out commando style holding Italy close Germany rolled and knelt firing a couple of rounds at the fiend.

Italy gasped as he watched his friends massacre his beloved pasta he leapt and clung to Germany's arm. He jerked his arm so he almost hit Japan in the crossfire. He growled shaking the other off.

"Italy, what are yo-"

"Ve don't hurt the pasta Germany! He's just confused!"

Germany watched in abject horror has Italy ran up to the monster and pet one of its saucy arms.

"Ve, it's okay pasta! They didn't mean to hurt you. I'm your biggest fan!"

"Italy nooooooooooooooo"

Germany growled and cocked his pistol. There was no way in hell he was going to lose to a carbohydrate. He'd lost too many men to the complex sugar….never again. He ran toward the monster with a battle cry.

"Bring it bitch!"

America stormed out of the room and walked around the corner leaning against it and giving a huge sigh. That had totally been uncool what he had done back there. He ran a hand through his short blond locks and made his way to the bathroom. Honestly he had no idea why he had been so mean to Russia…it was just that…the guy made him nervous. All of his actions…the looks he gives him…he kissed his hand for the love of the God…what sane man with dignity to uphold does that?

He pouted slightly as he splashed water on his reddened face. He didn't understand those actions and the fact that they made him nervous and unsure bothered him the most. He wasn't used to dealing with such feelings, he was just used to saving damsels in distress and eating the occasional whopper…

"Damn…..I really could go for a whopper."

….wait had he said that out loud? If it got out to the others that he went to find his burger delights at other establishments they'd never let him live it down.

"ah ha ha I didn't mean it Ronald….hee hee hee."

He really didn't think it was safe to be in his current location any longer. What if he really had heard him. He knew one thing, and that was Ronald was one crazy bastard. He looked around and quickly made his way toward the door. He was about to walk out when he saw a distressed looking Russia turn the corner. Covering his mouth to block out the un-heroic squeal he was going to emit he shrank back and felt around desperately for a door handle. He flew back once he felt the door handle and dived into one of the stalls….wait a minute….the men's room here didn't have stalls. He crouched low putting an ear to the door. Why had he looked so upset. He peaked through a crack to see the man leaning against a wall a hand on his face.

"America? Where are you stupid boy? We have a score to settle."

America's brow furrowed in frustration, and anger. He had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from giving a retort. He gasped as the other man neared the door. He jumped on the toilet and peeked out shocked. Uh…Huston we have a problem. He stared at the ornate style of the mirror and knew he was no longer in Kansa- er the male's restroom. And America's testosterone levels went down three levels that day.

Russia desperately looked around every corner every bend and even in that male's bathroom and he still could not find a single trace of the capitalist pig. He sighed and peered at the female's restroom he could have sworn he heard noise coming from it.

"America…where can that boy be?"

He sighed and made his way to the kitchen area. At least there they would have vodka or something close to it. He made his way into the room with the swinging door and gaped at what he saw. The entire floor of the room was engulfed in pasta…..maybe…just maybe he was already drunk and he passed out in a gutter and he was dreaming this all up. Italy who was currently back stroking in said pasta looked up at the large man and smiled.

"Ve! Russia hello have you come to join in our pasta making? Let me introduce you to Mr. Pasta!"

Russia still at a loss for words watched in abject horror as Japan attempted to fight off a spaghetti monster with his katana. Japan looked calmly over to the other his eyebrows going down and then his mask-like-face returning to neutral as he nodded at the other.

"Ah Russia-san…how pleasant it is to see you. Please make yourself at home."

This was of course Japanese code word for, 'you son of a bitch if you don't leave this instant I'll stick my katana where the sun don't shine.'

Russia was of course not up for Japan's friskiness today and turned to find that Germany had taken cover behind a counter and would fire at the arms that made any attempt to grab his leg. He almost pitied the man. He waded through the spaghetti and toward the pantry after a quick check he found no Vodka. This wasn't much of a surprise because his nose would have sniffed it out within a 10 mile radius which was pretty damn impressive. Most Russians could only do about 2 miles. He sighed feeling even more depressed then before and made his way back to the door.

Germany who had finally spotted the man made an attempt to get his attention.

"Wait where are you going? You're not going to-MEIN GOTT!"

He shouted as a tentacle wrapped around his leg and dragged him toward the monsters mouth. He tried desperately to fire at the arm. Russia gave the man a chilling smile.

"Why, I wouldn't dream of harming Italy's good comrade Mr. Pasta."

He pet the beaming Italian's head and smiled at the other nations in distress. His smile turning up even more as he saw Japan's mouth form words that seemed to be 'you bitch' or something akin to that. He waved to the doomed males and walked out the swinging doors. He walked a ways and plopped down on a bench. He looked out the window at the still pouring rain. He really hadn't meant to anger America that much. If he had known it would get him this angry he would have let him w-. No, failure wasn't an option, and he had no choice but to win. That was the only way he would even get close to accomplishing his goal. He smiled sadly to himself knowing full well that it would be impossible if America refused to finish their little wager. He leaned against the wall closing his violet eyes. He really hoped he would get that chance.

America leapt out of the bathroom as soon as the other man had walked away. He was a little too old to believe in cooties but there was always that off chance that they existed. He gave his sleeve a smell and winced. Lavender….great just great now he smelled like fucking Lavender. He groaned and pouted stuffing his hands in his fruity smelling coat. He would have killed for a bottle of Axe, old spice, bacon grease anything to get the smell off. There wasn't anything wrong with Lavender it was just girly and purple just like Russia's eye-" He stopped short and flushed wanting to smash his head into a wall repeatedly. He did not did not find Russia's eyes attractive in the least! He shook his head and was shocked to find he was already back at the summit room.

He opened the door not at all surprised to find the two older nations still in the intense match they were before but judging by the look on China's face things weren't going so well. England looked pleased as he sat back in his chair arms crossed a smug look on his face. France looked slightly disappointed by the turn out of the events and looked up with an almost pleading look. His face brightened instantly at seeing the young nation's face.

"Ah, America! We were beginning to wonder when you would actually return! After that little episode of yours."

He chuckled as America pouted and plopped down in his chair crossing his arms.

"Yeah yeah I just really had to piss that's all. So where'd the big lug run off too we have a game to finish."

The three looked at him like he had three heads or something. Seriously did they really think that he would just break the game at a tie!?! A Fucking tie? With that bastard not a gazillion years! He crossed his arms and gave a hard glare back. England was the first to shake his head and turn back to the China smirking.

"Your move."

China glared at the other but made his move as England turned back to America raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly that whole fit just so you can come back here as if nothing happened. You gave Russia quite a start he went out looking for you."

Okay, if he hadn't already felt bad enough that made him feel even worse. He tried to keep his face straight but it was quite a task. Honestly how could he call himself a hero if he went off making commies cry. France tsked and shook his head rising to his feet.

"Never mind young America I'll find our friend and return him to you."

He pinched America's cheek and dodged the fist swung at his nose. He winked at America and slid out of the room. America shook his fist angrily and sighed. He hoped that Russia hadn't been too hurt…even commies deserved some happiness. He turned to see if there were any pieces of the game on the ground but found them all neatly placed in the box. He turned as he heard a snort from England.

"Honestly, I'm always stuck cleaning your messes."

America gave the other a small smile and gazed at the pile of games on the table. Honestly what game should they play next. He reached for the pile as his stomach emitted another fantastic growl. He groaned putting a hand to his face. He had handed all his damn bagels to the Russian and now there were none left. He was going to starve. He was going to wither away and disintegrate just like those children in Russia. He slumped in his chair and gave the other two nations a withered look. China chuckled at the young nation's reaction and pulled a menu out from his sleeve.

"I don't usually agree with your 'Chinese food' restaurant but this one proves to be quite promising aru. After all I did start it myself. It's called Shinatty-chan express"

America squinted at the other suspiciously. England rolled his eyes and moved a bishop trying to act uninterested by the folded up piece of paper.

"There you go again China making restaurants in places you have no business putting them."

China gave the English man a glare as he handed the menu to America.

"I don't see your citizen's complaining aru! It's a good restaurant and have you forgotten that I am the oldest nation still around? I practically own this country."

He smiled at the other who was trying his best to stay civil.

"You git! Your starting to sound like Russia."

China gasped at the accusation.

"You take that back aru!"

While they fought America stared wide eyed at the front of the menu his mouth agape. On the cover there was a man with a hello kitty head what did china call him….shinatty-chan? The generic hello kitty man wore nothing but a loin cloth grinding a pole with bowl of Lo Mein in one hand. If that wasn't enough the slogan listed in italics at the bottom made him burst out laughing hard. China and England looked back at him confused.

"Oh..oh my fucking God you can't be serious. China! What the fuck!?!"

America was rolling on the ground dying from laughter. China gave the other a hurt look.

"What's so funny aru?"

England rolled his eyes and stole the menu from the other green eyes scanning the front. His face dead pan as he read the slogan.

"My Lo Mein brings all the boys to the yard and their like it's better than yours and damn right its better than yours I can teach you but I'll have too…..what the fuck?"

His face red at reading such a ridiculous statement he turned to China who grabbed the menu back. America had broken into another fit of laughter slamming his hand on the desk.

"What is the meaning of this China!?!"

England flushed and glared at the other nation who seemed to be hurt beyond words.

"We were trying to appeal to the younger generation aru."

America wiped a tear away from his eyes and grabbed the menu back from the other giving him a pat on the back.

"Oh China I'm going to order from here right away! That is one kick ass slogan!"

America winked and walked out of the room still snickering. China smiled at the other satisfied. Heh, he still had it….whatever 'it' was.

"See, it works aru! You're just angry because it is actually more successful than you're eating establishment's aru."

He grinned further as he watched the others face flush in anger.

"Shut your damn mouth China and move it's your bloody turn."

"Aiyeah again with the swearing. France should have hit you more as a child. No wonder America is the way he is now."

China smiled slyly as the other mumbled under his breath. He moved his piece and knew for a fact that he now had the upper hand.

France walked a ways whistling to himself before he spotted a large cream lump lying on a bench not too far from the kitchen.

"Ah! Russia what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

He walked over to the Russian who was playing with the ends of his scarf. His violet eyes shifted to look at the French man once before looking down again at his scarf. He heaved a sigh and shifted so he was turned away from the other. France frowned slightly and shook the others shoulder gently.

"Don't be like that _Mon ami_! You have a game to win and a certain American to claim no?"

Russia curled himself into a ball or something close to it. And shook his head rigorously.

"Nyet, America hates me and won't even finish our wager."

France's eyes widened and he smiled. So he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was interested in America anymore. He gave a small laugh which ceased as the other looked over his shoulder giving him a hostile look. He cleared his throat and crouched down so he was eye level with the other.

"Ah, you misunderstand. America came back looking for you! He was very distressed to know that he had worried you. And there is still a chance to as you say make him one with you."

He chuckled at how many things could be meant by that statement alone. But it seemed to work because the Russian had turned slightly and was now sitting up peering at the other.

"R-really? America is willing to finish our game?"

He blushed happily a genuine smile gracing his face. So America…America had even been regretful for saying those hurtful things to him? He could just hug him! And since he wasn't here….Russia got to his feet and hugged the other male tightly. France gasped in pain he could have sworn he felt a few vertebrae's pop out of place. Russia's face fell as another thought came to him. Even if he did win what was he exactly going to do to get America to give himself over. America was a very strong willed nation and he didn't exactly know how to carry out his plan. He dropped the other and plopped back down on the bench disregarding the others gasps for pain as he stared down at his boots. France seeing the sudden change in the Russian popped his spine back into place and took a seat next to the other. He put a hand on the others shoulder.

"What else is on your mind _mon ami_? Could it be you haven't decided what you will do if you indeed win?"

He chuckled knowingly as the others turned toward him eyes wide. He should know by now that France was an expert when it came to matters dealing with love. Russia toyed with his scarf once more looking back from its frayed edges to the Frenchman's blue eyes.

"Ah…yes…It's just I haven't really dealt with someone like America before and….I don't know how to go about it…"

Russia blushed hating that he had to admit he needed help. But if anyone could offer help it had to be France. He seemed to be very good at these sort of things.

The French man chuckled and stroked his chin in thought. He knew for a fact that America was still very much a child. He was very gullible and usually blinded by his ego. The only way to trap America was to attack the ego with another game. He smirked giving himself a pat on the back for such genius.

"Well my friend. America is still very much a child. So another game would be very appropriate and will bring you very close to your goal. In fact I know of just the game."

He smirked and leaned in to the other whispering his plan to the other. Yes America was going to become one with Russia and it would be of his own accord and he will be all too willing.

Woot woot! Guess who updated I updated! –dances like a retard- please don't hate me for taking so long….actually you have all the right and this is one sucky update please accept the humble offering and review. –bows low to ground-


	7. Oh my! part 2

America sighed and slammed his cell phone shut angrily. The reception in this god forsaken place was horrible. He kept trying to call the damn restaurant and either he was put on hold and some lame ass Asian music would play and he would get bored and hang up or he couldn't even contact the place. He shook his head and shoved the menu and cell phone back into his pocket. His only other option was the kitchen. He turned the corner and made his way straight into the kitchen.

He blinked and gave a shout as he ducked barely dodging the flying frying pan that imbedded his self into the wall next to his face.

"Seriously what the fuck?"

His mouth dropped as he stood before a giant blob of spaghetti. Italy looked like he was attempting to hug said blob while the others were fleeing for their lives. Germany threw his now empty pistol at the beast and grabbed the nearest utensil which just so happened to be a large stirring spoon…why did God hate him so? Japan was doing some kick ass moves with his katana and America would have congratulated him had not the monster reach out to grab the American.

"SWEET BABY JEBUS!"

America dove and rolled getting behind a counter. Germany who was currently trying to hold it off with a spoon and colander as a shield shouted at America.

"Shoot it for the love of all that is good shoot the damn thing!"

America needed no further instruction as he fired like crazy at the monstrosity. He shot from different poses just because he could and threw a couple of grenades for good measure. Japan seeing this gasped and knocked Italy out of the way. The explosion sent the two flying and the monster screamed in pain flailing its arms around. Germany glared at the America.

"What were you thinking!?! You could have hurt Italy and Japan!"

America rolled his eyes and dogged another swipe as the pile of mush retaliated by chucking more silver ware in his direction.

"What else do you want me to do? The bitch must die!"

Japan dragged a squirming Italy away from the monster as Germany went commando on its ass.

"That was a bit reckless America-san."

America frowned but continued to fight off the beast. There had to be something that would stop the fiend but what. His eyes brightened and he shot toward the door. The other two gave him a desperate look as the monster ripped one of the counters out of the floor.

"Ve! No bad pasta very bad pasta!"

"America! Where are you going!?!"

America turned and winked giving the other a thumbs up.

"Don't worry I have a secret weapon that should take care of him once and for all!"

With that he made a break for the closet down the hall.

"America? America! That bastard!"

Germany swore under his breath in both English and a few colorful words in German as he narrowly missed having his head cut clear off by a flying knife. Damn that bastard was throwing everything but the kitchen sink literally. Japan was shoving Italy in the pantry in an attempt to keep the other out of harm.

"Looks like it's just you and me Germany-san."

Germany gave the other a small exasperated smile, and nodded.

"Just like old times….and I wouldn't have it any other way."

And the two jumped forward preparing for a battle to the death.

France chuckled to himself as he made his way back to the room. England glared at the smug look on the others face.

"What are you laughing about so much git?"

France sat in the seat next to the other hands behind his head as he smiled at the other.

"Saving Love Angleterre something you know nothing about."

England shook his head not wanting to know what he was talking about and went back to observing the board….had his knight always been in that position. He peered at the other but saw that China was just as absorbed by the game as he was. He shook his head. Maybe he moved it without realizing it. All three heads jerked toward the door when it slammed against the wall nearly breaking from its hinges.

"Englannnnnnnddddddddd!"

England glared as he covered his ears.

"What is it you idiot!"

America ran over eyes pleading as he scanned the room.

"England! Where's the flame thrower I put it in the closet down the hall and it's not there anymore! Oh…and china….your employees people skills suck!"

China glared and huffed crossing his arms.

"What do you know aru. Shinatty-chan express provides quality service aru!"

He completely ignored the confused look on France's face as he looked between the two males.

"Shinatty-chan express….?"

"I didn't touch your flame thrower you git."

"Then who did!"

America wrung his hands and searched the room. England was diffidently the one who disposed of the flame thrower but he didn't need to know that. It was his duty as America's er…father figure to keep dangerous toys away from his so called son. He turned away from America's pleading gaze and began to whistle God Save the Queen subconsciously. America turned toward England and glared. France chuckled. For once America was going to catch England in a lie. This was truly a historic moment.

"England now is not the time to be whistling Yankee doodle!"

Er, on second thought no, America has never caught England even though he's a horrible liar and probably never will. He shook his head and wept. Why couldn't he have come out like his other son….er…wait he didn't have a son…never mind. America slammed a fist onto the table in distress.

"My kingdom for a flame thrower!"

England rolled his eyes and turned back to his game. France however smiled as an idea hit him and he turned to the other.

"Ah America did you check in the closet by the kitchen? You might have misplaced it there?"

He smiled slyly as America's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really!?! I might have put it there. God how could I forget! Thanks France."

He ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. Hell yes, once he got his flame thrower that monster was toast. His stomach growled in response to this statement and he glared down at it.

"STFU stomach I'm busy being a hero. Once I'm done you can eat whatever the hell you want."

His stomach seemed to contemplate this deal and ceased its growling. He better hold up on his deal though….

Russia walked toward the entrance of the building contemplating his next plan for America. France's plan had made sense but…would America actually fall for it. He frowned bringing a gloved hand to his chin. It was times like these he wish he had vodka. Everything was always clearer when he was with his good friend. He sighed and looked towards the front door. He really wish the rain would cease he was starting to get antsy in the building. He shook his head and straightened his scarf. He had a game to win and a country to claim he couldn't back out now. He rose to his full height and walked with determination and was collided into by something with a cowlick.

Alfred gave a cry hit a solid er thing and fell back on his bum.

"Oh what the hell."

He rubbed his poor bum and glared up at whoever had dared knock down the hero. All the swears he was about to throw out turned to mush as he looked up at the shocked and nervous face of Russia.

"Ah, America you should be more careful when running around da? Didn't England teach you that you shouldn't run in the house?"

Russia grabbed the others arms and hoisted him to his feet helping him steady himself. He honestly didn't think he'd have to face America so quickly but he wasn't having the best luck these days so he should have seen this coming.

America wanted to glare at the other but he remembered how distraught he had looked before. He straightened his glasses mumbling a thank you as he tried to hide the blush that was on his face. Damn it why was he so affected by such little things. He looked around remembering his mission but noticed where they were. Why was Russia hanging around the entrance of the building for? Was he waiting for a Chinese order too? He turned to look at the taller nation who was peering at him in deep thought. He then noticed that the other had his car key's sticking out of his pocket. Was Russia…trying to escape? America gaped in shock. Did…did Russia really not want to finish the game that badly?

"Russia….were you…were you going to run away?"

Whoa, he totally didn't mean for it to come out that way. He wanted to kick himself repeatedly in the ass for that comment. Seeing as that was physically impossible and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Russia to do it he opted for swearing inwardly.

The Russian looked shocked by the statement and slightly uncomfortable. True he had contemplated leaving for about a second but he wasn't really going to do it. He didn't want America to think he was some sort of coward or anything like that. But wait…America seemed almost saddened by the whole topic…could it be that he…that he would have been sad to see Russia go? This made him smile brightly. Stepping closer to the other and leaning closer to his ear he purred,

"Would you have been sad if I had run America-kun? Would you have missed me?"

He licked the shell of the younger nations ear grinned as the other shivered and shoved him away.

"Ew you fucking pervert! Like hell I would be you bastard. I'd only be sad that you left because I wouldn't have had the opportunity to kick your ass. God, to think I felt sorry for what I said befor-"

His face flushed as he said the last part. Yup it was official, he was so damn hungry that he had actually admitted feeling sorry for how he had treated the commie and that bastard was giggling! Fucking giggling! Oh God he was so going to hell.

"You're apologizing for being so rude before? How very cute Amerika!"

He leaned forward and pinned the other to the wall. He knew America's defenses were down now. He had made a slip up and had tried to cover it up but he knew that America had meant every word. He could see it in the others clear blue eyes.

"Get the fuck off me bastard!"

America shoved at the other but it was no use he was leaning closer and closer to his lips. Damn him for being a fucking tank. Curse him for having a- whoa so Russia really wasn't fat underneath his coa- ….crap. His eye lids fluttered and was ready to accept his fate when the entrance to the building was kicked in. Russia's first instinct was to hold the other close in an attempt to keep the other safe. America was too damn shocked to do anything and let him. A single figure outlined by the light from a flash of lightning was none other than Belarus.

Her eyes scanned the room and they fell on her beloved brother and America. Her face went from livid to a creepy smile that just screamed 'I'm gonna rape your children and eat their souls' America glared at the female. She was scary as fuck but what was her deal? What the hell did he do to her. He looked up to see that Russia was visibly shaking in his boots. His mind still didn't make the connection as he looked between the two.

"Um okay what the fuck is your problem? Unless you have a delivery of four large shrimp fried Lo Mein's I suggest you leave."

He crossed his arms as best he could, damn the Russian had an iron grip, and glared at the other. She sneered at the other reaching under her skirt. Now America was very confused.

"Whoa what the hell? Whatever you're selling we are so not interested lady. If you're looking for France he's down the hall to the le-"

He was silenced by a large gloved hand covering his mouth. He looked up and glared at Russia who was staring at his sister smiling nervously.

"Now sister this isn't what it looks li-"

"Vanya, why haven't you been answering my calls? Have you been with this American whore? Is that why he answered your phone before is it!?!"

She hissed the last part and slowly approached the two. America took this chance to pry the hand off of his mouth.

"So that was you on the phone? Damn you sound manly I could have sworn that it was Cuba…I swear to God he's always had it out for me and I haven't done a damn thing to the bastard."

Russia's eyes widened as his sister pulled out the knife from her skirt and gave a shriek. He gathered the American bridal style and made a break for it with Belarus not too far behind.

"what the hell do you think you're doing you commie bastard put me d-"

America did not in the least expect to be picked up let alone bridal style. He was beyond questioning though because that crazy bitch looked like she was out for blood. He wrapped his arms around the others neck as an instinct and held on for dear life.

Luckily Russia knew the halls like the back of his gloved very pale hand and ducked into a room while Belarus ran right by…hey a stalker needs to know the layout of the building. He breathed heavily as he held the other to his chest. America took this time to pry himself out from the others grasp and glare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I could have walked you know! I have legs and since when do hero's run?"

America hissed the last part hands on his hips glaring at him. Russia huffed pouting. He had only tried to protect America from his sister's wrath he should be on the floor kissing his feet.

"Didn't need my help? She would have torn you apart! You needed my help."

America scoffed and crossed his arms turning away from the other.

"I don't need your help at all! I can do everything by myself."

Just then the lights went out and three things happened:

America screamed like a little girl

He jumped into Russia's arms

And Russia smiled

England swore as the lights went out and China groaned. France took the opportunity to grope both nations. He didn't anticipate that china had night vision and literally kicked his ass.

Italy whimpered from his prison and Germany ran into a wall. Apparently night vision for pasta monsters suck cause his aim got even worse. Japan sighed and helped Germany with his nose bleed.

Belarus grinned as she heard the girly scream echo through the halls.

"Found you America."

America whimpered not giving a damn anymore. It was dark. And ghosts liked the dark. And Russia was scary so he would scare away the ghost's right?

"…what was that about not needing my help?"

"shut the fuck up Russia just shut up!"

Russia shook his head and made his way back in the direction of the kitchen. He knew for a fact that there were weapons there. Going through the swinging door he ducked and avoided a knife thrown by Germany who was trying to get the monster.

America knew for a fact that his testosterone levels were near zero….no scratch that they were in the negatives. He had to do something manly fast! He let himself down from the others grasp glaring at him even though he probably wouldn't see him and felt for his gun….crap it wasn't here. He grabbed where Russia used to be and gasped when nothing was there.

"R-Russia? Russia are you there?"

He yelped as he heard the monster cry in agony. Looks like Japan got him. Suddenly the lights turned on. He sighed in relief looking over to find that Russia had fixed the fuse. The look of horror on Russia's face made him turn around and he nearly soiled his pants.

"I've got you America!"

Belarus raised her knife a psychotic look on her face. She gasped and looked down at her leg. A slimly saucy arm was wrapped around her ankle. The monster swung her up into the air and swallowed her in one bite. America could have kissed that mon- er not so much. Everyone stared in shock as the monster gave a shudder then fell into a pile of mush once more. Japan calmly walked toward it poking it with its katana.

"It would seem that Belarus has given him indigestion."

Russia didn't know whether to laugh, cry or stare so he opted for running out to America scooping him up in a big hug and swinging him around.

"America! Are you okay?"

America gasped and flushed by the confused stares of the other two nations.

"L-let me go!"

"Just a second ago you were begging me to hold you."

"Shut it commie bastard."

Germany and Japan stared blankly at the others when the other three burst in one of them limping.

"What happened here aru?"

China around the room in shock.

"Do you even want to know china? Because I sure don't"

"As long as the lights are back on….China did you have to hit so hard…"

"Do you really want me to answer that aru?"

France answered that by quickly making his way back to the room. China and England smirked at each other and left as well. Russia took this chance to walk out of the room still carrying America.

"What the fuck put me down!"

"Whatever you say my little America."

He dropped America on his bum and giggled as he was glared at. The look was so cute he just had to laugh. Knowing that America was angry with him he stepped into the room and gestured toward the pile of games.

"Now, now America what game shall we play next?"

America's eyes lit up all traces of scorn left as he rummaged through the pile. He held up the box for the others to see. He smirked fixing his glasses and held up one hand with four fingers.

"I'll give you a hint and it's got four words, you sunk my battleship."

Japan gave a sigh as he sat on the only counter not ripped from the floor.

"I'm glad it's over Germany-san."

Italy burst from the pantry and gazed at the carnage spewed on all the walls. His eyes teared up as he picked up pasta in each hand.

"P-pasta…why…why did this have to happen to the pasta why Japan…Doitsu."

Germany growled holding one of his arms that was bleeding profusely.

"Oh come on! That thing tried to eat us!"

"You'll always be remembered Mr. Pasta."

Germany proceeded to smack his head against the wall. Japan shook his head and watched as Italy mourned the loss of pasta monster.

"Let us go Italy we shall make you pasta later."

Italy let himself be led but his eyes caught onto a movement in the corner of his eyes.

"Ve Ve mr. pasta isn't dead!"

Both males turned in horror as a hand bearing a knife broke the surface of the pasta.

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnnnnnnnn Oh God I'm glad I finally got an update in after nearly 2 months –twitches- okay thank you for reading but I'd like a review even more. –nudge nudge wink wink- And I'm surprised no one caught the next game by…ahem the title –points to it- yesh the last game is up and next time I'll get to it I promise. 8D


	8. You sunk my battleship

Ugh, yes finally I'm actually getting to the game, took long enough. Thanks to all who review and I will try to do better with my grammar. We never really did see eye to eye –glares at grammar as if it were a person- Alright without further adieu here we go!

_Last time~_

_America's eyes lit up all traces of scorn left as he rummaged through the pile. He held up the box for the others to see. He smirked fixing his glasses and held up one hand with four fingers._

"_I'll give you a hint and it's got four words, you sunk my battleship."_

_And…_

"_Ve Ve mr. pasta isn't dead!"_

_Both males turned in horror as a hand bearing a knife broke the surface of the pasta._

Belarus shook off some of the pasta that was in her hair and scanned the room with cold blue eyes. They finally landed on the three other nations that were frozen in fear. Italy's hopeful look vanished as soon as he realized that it wasn't Mr. Pasta. His look became curious as he looked from his friends to the sauce covered figure.

"Ve what were you doing in Mr. Pasta Belarus?"

Belarus gave him a look that just screamed, _'what do you think I was doing you idiot'_. She fished her bow out from the mess and placed it on her head. Japan would have found this amusing, had Belarus not had a murderous look on her face.

"I'm looking for my brother I know your hiding him from me where is he."

She walked slowly toward the Italian who began to panic.

"Ah, Russia went…Russia went. I can't remember where he went please don't hurt me!"

He fished out his trusty white flag and waved it desperately. Germany getting over his initial shock, stepped between the two giving Belarus as calm a face as he could muster.

"We have no idea where Russia went. He could be half way to Mexico for all we know."

Belarus's eyes narrowed and she continued her descent from the top of the hill slowly toward the group.

"You're lying" she stated coolly cleaning the sauce off her blade as she approached.

Italy sobbed and dived behind the other two forever waving hi s flag. Germany's eyes darted back to Japan to see if he had a plan. He knew for a fact that if Japan wasn't so polite he would sell Russia out in a heartbeat. He quickly shook his head at the pleading look the Asian gave him. The Asian gave what was as close to a pout as he would actually show and sighed. His dark solemn eyes rose to meet the cold calculating glare of Belarus.

"Unfortunately I admit that I did not see the direction in which Russia-san went."

Her eyes narrowed further and she stared the two down. She briefly shifted her eyes to the Italian who had briefly peaked out at her from behind Germany.

"And you?"

She raised an eyebrow as he panicked and hid behind the blond nation once more trembling. Her lips curled into an unpleasant smile.

"Then I'm just going to have to cut the information out of you then."

The other nations tensed a strained look on each of their faces as she continued approaching them.

"I can't believe we're going to die saving that bastard…." Germany muttered under his breath as he looked around for another weapon and laid eyes on a spatula.

"It wouldn't be the honorable thing to do Germany-san even if he doesn't deserve it."

Japan handed the other the makeshift weapon and pulled out his Katana. Germany sighed and clenched the spatula for dear life glaring at the opposing threat.

"If we get out of this alive…he's definitely going to hear from me." Germany growled.

The others stared at America who shot over to the table and rummaged with the battle ship box. England shook his head and sat back down at the chess table leaning his head on his hand.

"Honestly can you be any more of a child, China it's your move."

China chuckled and moved his bishop enjoying the fact that England was so preoccupied with America. France gave China a knowing smile and slid into a seat gazing at the chess board. Russia peered down at the game set raising an eyebrow as the American animatedly fumbled with the plastic battle ships.

"You have no chance commie I love this game!"

America smirked up at the other and shoved the other set toward him spilling several red pegs. Russia fumbled to gather the pieces and pouted slightly as he put them in their appropriate slots.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with these America," Russia asked as he attempted to look at America's set.

America frowned and slammed his shut glaring at the other suspiciously.

"What do you think you're doing?"

America used his torso to cover it and glared up at the other. Russia simply cocked an eye brow and leaned back into his chair.

"America, I simply want to see how the game is set up." Russia motioned toward to the game. He was starting to get anxious. Russia really wanted to put France's plan into play. America seemed hell bent on dragging this little competition out for as long as possible. He just hoped that he would be able to win this last game, even if America didn't want him too.

America frowned and jabbed out a finger in his direction.

"You're just trying to see where I put my ships. Nice tr-"

His glare faded once he caught the sincere look in the other's eyes. America frowned to himself wondering was he really just trying to figure out the game. Russia hadn't cheated the other time, and as much America hated to admit it he had played fair and square. America sighed and fished out one of his battle ships and the pegs.

"Alright, you call out a location and if you hit my ship I put a red peg and if you miss you put a white peg down."

America rolled his eyes at the twinkle in the other's eyes. Russia beamed and picked up one of the battle ships looking at the pegs attached to its bottom.

"And I suppose you put the ships in the holes Amerika?"

America scoffed and went back to placing his ships, eyes shifting from him back to his ships frequently. He managed to hiss out,

"Why yes they do! Aren't you a fast learner?"

Russia snorted at the response and glared at America who just beamed in return. England who had been studying the board more closely, looked up and rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Put that energy into beating each other not starting another cold war." England stated as he absently moved another pawn.

England stiffened as France wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Trust me Arthur there was nothing cold about that war if you know what I mean," France purred as he shifted his blue eyes toward the pair.

"Why you son of a b-" America growled but was interrupted by England who gave him a glare that silenced him almost instantly.

England simply picked off the others arm from his shoulder and dropped it. He gave France a cool look and his green eyes flashed.

"Go Fuck yourself France."

England growled as France cupped his face with a smirk.

"I'd rather fuck y-" France gave a yelp as he was tackled to the ground by the Englishmen.

America face held a look that was between awe and disbelief. "Holy hell….go England!"

Russia exchanged a glance with China and then stood up from his chair. As much as he loved watching the two fight, he just couldn't let them delay his match any longer. He walked around the table and smiled down at the two rolling on the floor.

England was punching the other across the face when Russia calmly grabbed the others collar. He glared up at the Russian.

"What do you think you're doing?" He spat out his green eyes full of rage.

France, who's nose was bleeding, chuckled. England's head snapped back toward France once more and he practically growled.

"Quiet you old fr-"

"I think you should get back to your chess game, da?"

Russia smiled as he lifted the Englishman up and plopped him back in his chair. England seemed frozen in place as his eyes snapped from the Russian back to China who merely cocked an eye brow.

"I believe it's your turn aru?"

England cleared his throat and straightened his collar.

"Er, yes quite…sorry about that."

He shifted uncomfortably as the Russian's gaze shifted back to the American who had his head down, shoulder's shaking with laughter. France lifted himself off the floor and dabbed at his bleeding nose with a handkerchief. His blue eyes twinkled as he took his seat once more besides the Englishman.

"Well, well, well, I didn't know there was some pirate left in you."

England turned around in an attempt to retort but was silenced by the Russian's gaze. England muttered to himself as he shifted toward the board completely missing the Chinese man chuckling behind his hand from across the table.

Russia silenced the French man as well and sat back in his chair smiling at the American who had just regained his composure.

"Are you ready to begin America-kun?"

Judging by the expression on the Russian's face he wasn't kidding around. America cleared his throat and nodded looking down at his battleships and back at the other smirking.

"Ready when you are."

Japan didn't know how but he had been granted the job of blocking the swinging doors from the wrath of Belarus. He would have been trembling had not his upbringing teach him discipline. Germany was doing his best distracting the blond from Italy who was still cowering in the corner.

Germany was launching everything at Belarus but nothing seemed to stop her. It was like she was a boss with too many lives. He shook his head and glared daggers at the other. He really needed to hang out less with Japan. Not knowing much of anything about video games his eyes sifted to the Asian.

"Japan, What do you usually do to bosses you can't beat." Germany felt really silly asking such things but they didn't have much time left.

Japan jolted back to reality and peered at the other confused.

"Boss Germany-san? You do know this isn't a video game right?"

Germany nodded and ducked as a knife nearly embedded itself in his skull.

"Yes, I know but we can't defeat her this way. You've played enough of them…God I can't believe I'm saying this but…maybe they can be some help." Germany shook his head looking back to confirm that Italy was still alive. _'I'm definitely losing my mind'_

Japan put a finger go this chin and scanned his memory of bosses beaten in his video games. None of the bosses in those games were like Belarus in the least. The more he dwelled on the subject, while Germany fought for his life, the more he was reminded of she-demons. In many religions, as well as in many Anime, a demon was banished through a ceremony.

He fished through his uniform and found a strip of paper. He scribbled a couple of characters on it and did his best Sailor Mars's stance, focusing hard on the strip of paper. Italy peered from his corner at his friend.

"Ve-Japan what are you doing?"

Japan's eyes snapped open and he ran over toward Belarus. She swept around her dress twirling around her as she faced her new obstacle. _'Why is everyone in the way of me and my precious brother?'_ She thought bitterly to herself. She didn't expect the Asian to stick a strip of paper on her forehead. Her blue eyes went crossed eyed as she attempted to see what was there. He stood, finger still laid on her forehead. His eyes were closed once more as he held his palm under his chin as if in prayer. The others stared in awe that he had even touched the female, including Belarus herself.

Belarus blinked regaining her bearings and growled tensing ready to attack when the Japanese man finally opened his eyes. He pulled back his hand slammed his palm on her forehead and brought his hands together as if in prayer again.

"Demon be gone!"

There was dead silence in the room before Belarus emitted an inhuman screech. Japan leapt back, eyes wide, next to the German.

"What the hell was that? I didn't see that in any of the games I confiscated from America…not that I was attempting to play any of them…" Germany coughed into his hand awkwardly as Japan gave him a saddened look.

"Sorry, I have no idea why that didn't work…maybe she's a banshee." Japan seemed to ponder this thought as Belarus dashed toward them.

Russia stared down at his ships frowning. America , who was leaning on one hand glaring at the other had been waiting over 5 minutes for the other to say something.

"Um, are you going to choose a number already I've been waiting for about a bagillion hou-"

"America, before you say anymore bagillion is not a number." England stated moving a knight, his eyes never once leaving the board.

America pouted slightly and was about to retort when Russia raised his hand. America peered at the other confused.

"Why the hell are you raising your hand fo-"

"America may I convert your foolish alphabet into Cyrillic?"

America was appalled at being interrupted but more appalled that Russia had even suggested it.

"What? No! No you may not convert my beautiful alphabet to your demonic scribbles you call letters."

It was Russia's turn to pout and America groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Look I wouldn't have been able to understand you anyway. Can we please just use my alphabet?"

Russia seemed to ponder this thought putting a gloved hand to his chin in thought. He suddenly beamed at the American.

"Ah, I forgot about your ignorance with other languages. Alright! We'll play it your way little America."

Russia giggled as his violet eyes scanned the plastic waters for a possible place to guess.

"That is not true! I'm very good with Spanish!"

America crossed his arms aghast that everyone thought him to be stupid. It was China's turn to cock an eye brow at the other's antics.

"I may be wrong aru, but didn't you cry cuatro when you were playing uno with spain? And this was after he had specifically explained to you that uno means one in Spanish?"

America huffed and looked away from the other muttering under his breath as the Russia looked back up at the other.

"I choose A1 America."

America snorted and looked down at his board and answered,

"Way off."

America placed a white peg and scanned the grid. He really didn't know what the other would place his pieces. And even if there was a method to Russia's madness it was too early in the game to figure it out. He opted for going around the center of the grid. The dead center would be too obvious and he didn't want to go the obvious route.

"America, I am waiting!"

Russia chuckled as the other sputtered. He had watched America's face go through a wide array of expressions as he sat there pondering and it had been quite enjoyable to watch. However, they really had to….what did America always say…get this show on the road?

"Ah sorry about that um…F3."

America rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He didn't want to give anything away and England had always said his expression could be read like a book. He was even more appalled when the Russian shook his head.

" Splish, dear America!" He giggled and looked back at his own ships. America gave a sigh and placed a white peg down. His blue eyes became distant once more as he stared down hard at his own ships.

Russia frowned and looked back down at the ships. America was very cocky when it came to games he knew well. He figured he would probably pick something so obvious that Russia himself would not suspect it. And knowing America, it would be in the easiest formation. Russia almost missed America's response while he was pondering his next course of action.

"Um, you do know it's your turn right?" America peered at the other as if he was some exotic animal.

Broken out of his reprieve, Russia smiled up at the other, "I apologize, E5."

He smiled even wider as America's pupils practically dilated. The other gritted his teeth angrily. He muttered something too low to hear, which was surprising because this was America they were talking about, Russia couldn't make it out. He leaned in, which meant he was taking up 2/3's of the table.

"Can you repeat that?" Russia beamed back at the intense sky blue gaze of America as the other tried to compose his temper.

"H-hit," America managed to say. He was actually pretty proud of himself. He was pretty sure everything he was thinking of saying would have been censored. _'Damn it I'm not going to lose my temper like a little child anymore. I've got to get through this game without falling for his Russian mind tricks.'_ He just hoped that the other was ignorant enough of the game to know how he liked making symbols of his awesomeness.

Russia gasped dramatically and held a heart over his chest.

"D-Did I just hear you right America? Did I just hit your poorly placed battle ship?"

America face flushed red as the bastard went as far as to stare at him with his wide Viole-. He shook his head madly, wanting very badly for a hole to open up and swallow him whole. He was not, and he didn't know how many times he had to tell himself, gay for a commie bastard who eats kittens and puppies. _'Get a hold of yourself Jones you can beat this guy just focus and don't think about how nice his eyes are or-'_

"You think my eyes are nice? Why, what a completely un-capitalist pig thing to say!" Russia beamed twirling his scarf in his hand absently, said eyes flashing with amusement.

America blanched and his mouth opened and closed as if he were struggling to breath, which he was. And before another thought could cross his mind the Russian piped in with his insight once more.

"Oh and yes you did say that all out loud." He blushed and bashfully looked down at his board eyes shifting back to America's surprised ones and down to his lap. In truth he was pleasantly surprised with America's thoughts. He had insulted the other and received a compliment in return. _'Maybe becoming one with America will not be so hard after all.'_ His smile grew even bigger at that thought.

America twitched and could feel the stares of the other three boring into his very soul.

"Y-you and I and I didn't mean…it's not like that-" The words America wanted to say couldn't and wouldn't come out of his mouth. He turned his pleading, aghast gaze to the other three who looked just as lost.

England was the first to break the silence, surprise evident in his green orbs.

"Alfred…I am so happy you actually complimented someone for once. Who knew you had it in you."

The words dripped with sweetness but England's expression said otherwise. He smirked at his former charges face.

France chose this moment to wrap his arms around Alfred's shoulders and grinned down at his ships.

"My Alfred…that was such a…hetero thing to say no?"

France received no response from America and he assumed this was invitation enough to continue.

"And hit…well you did hit him Ivan, and how could you not when he has such a pathetic strategy. Now hitting is all well and good but I've heard taping is even better…speaking of tapping…"

Purring the last portion of the lecture, France slid back into his seat leaning dangerously close to England.

"I'll be doing more than just tapping once you lose to China."

England's massive eyebrows twitched as he tried his best to focus on the game. He knew if he just reacted France would get some sick twisted pleasure from being beaten senseless. He instead shot back,

"Just wait you old frog, when I win your going to be eating out of a tube. Of course that would be after I deal with our friend here."

With this England grinned back at the elder nation who merely smirked back, accepting the silent challenge. France frowned slightly at the lose of physical abuse from the other. '_Ah, I expected more a response…oh well it will be hard to shut him up later on,'_ France thought to himself as his eyes briefly met China's .

America, who had finally regained some composure, glared at France. He felt something brush his cheek, and his attention was brought back to the Russian, who had reached over and tucked a strand of golden hair behind his ear. America gasped at the sudden gesture and pulled back, eyes wide.

"W-what do you think your doin-" America managed to squeak before he was interrupted.

"I think your eyes are lovely as well дорогой." He smiled pleasantly at the other, head resting on his hand.

America frowned and shook his head to dislodge the hair. The glare he was shooting the other was offset by the blush covering his face.

"Honestly hands off the do Russia!" Russia smiled at America's blush and put a red peg on the lower portion of his board. America couldn't help but cock his head at the others actions. The whole creeper move was understandable but where he was putting the peg was all wrong. His eyes widened suddenly and shot to his feet, chair falling on its back behind him.

The others jolted at stared at the American in shock. America jabbed a finger in the others direction in abject horror. England pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed a sigh of frustration.

"America, bloody hell what is it now?"

"H-he's cheating Iggy! I swear this time he is! He's setting things up weird! Look!" America tugged on England's shirt trying to get him to move.

England rolled his eyes and glared at America. "Honestly America how could he have cheated if he hasn't once looked over at your ships?" England finally tugged his shirt out of the others grip and tried to smooth out the wrinkles.

China looked over at Russia's set and then at America's before giving America a wide eyed stare.

"How was he cheating aru…although he did set up the ships weird."

"Ha! I told you he was cheating! What did I tell you!" America insisted grabbing a hold of England's shirt once more. The other just continued to shove the younger male off.

Russia looked at his ships in shock and then back at America in confusion.

"I am confused…are we not supposed to the ships on the grid at the top?"

America wanted very badly to face palm, but instead he blinked in shock at the other.

"What? No! you're supposed to put it at the bottom part! You know the part with plastic waves and their all wavy and crap." He wiggled his fingers for emphasis on the wavy.

The Russian merely frowned and pouted down at his ships.

"But that's how it looked on my battleship back at home…."

America picked up the box and pointed to the two children happily promoting warfare on the cover.

"See? It's done like this in the game and you have to follow the rules. Iggy doesn't that mean I win by default?" America used his best kicked puppy face at England who winced. He wasn't totally immune to the face even though it had been centuries.

'_Damn it, you're the United Kingdom you can resist those eyes.'_ He coughed into his hand awkwardly and looked anywhere, but into those traitorous eyes.

"Er, Russia didn't know the difference America I think you should give him a break." England managed to grate this out and was quite proud of himself for doing so.

America pouted and turned his gaze to China who was startled by the sudden attention.

"China! You're on my side right?"

China blinked and looked from blue to purple to blue again. He had seen this very often in Korea. And America had used that very face to get him to lend him money. Of course he knew where that landed him and he knew he had to resist.

"I'm sorry aru but he looks like he's playing the game correctly despite the fact that he did it backwards."

America frowned for a second and knew he wasn't going to get any sympathy this time. Thinking about it further he guessed there was no real problem in Russia's method. He looked back up at the other and sighed leaning on one hand and gazing back at his ships.

Russia felt saddened at the others dejected look. He didn't want America angry with him and technically he was doing it wrong. Doing the game America's way was probably the better way to go. If his plan was going to work he'd have to get on America's good side.

"We can always start over comrade." He managed to say rather quickly and America looked up in shock.

"Wait…so…you'll do it my way?" America blinked and became even more confused as the other eagerly nodded.

"Da! I know how precious having it your way is. I see it all the time on one of your burger commercials….I believe it was called burger king and the king always wanted his way…you're very much the same way!"

"So…you actually watch T.V?" America was even more shocked by this fact. That, and the fact that Russia and the king bared a very similar aura, and that was one of intimate doom.

"Da, I have cable!" Russia beamed feeling rather proud and mentally patted himself on the back.

America didn't want to say it, but he felt major pity for the other. He actually let America have his way when the others hadn't. _'Maybe he's not so bad after all…after all he's willing to do it my way…and he does have cable. I thought he spent his free time hurling sheep off of cliffs.'_ America pondered and stroked his nonexistent beard.

"Alright fine, but do it the right way next time." America tried not to smile as the other gave an eager nod. _'Okay even I have to admit the bastard has his cute moments.'_ America shook his head and turned his ships around for the other too see.

"Alright, my ships just so you know were in the shape of an 'H' for hero, cause I am one!" He pointed to himself beaming and ignored the groans from the other three.

"See I even made a little exclamation mark!" America pointed excitedly to one of his ships that had a little peg underneath to finish the mark off. "Pretty cool huh?"

Russia lavender eyes widened and an impossibly wide smile appeared on his face. He fumbled with the set and turned it around for America to see. He jabbed his gloved finger at his ships and beamed at the other.

"Da! And I had mine in the shape of an 'I' for Ivan! I even had a stupid exclamation mark…well partially because I couldn't think of anything else. Your alphabet is so very constricting. Great minds think alike da?"

Russia beamed like a little child who had just colored their first picture and managed to stay within most of the lines.

America blinked as the other pointed proudly at his creation. America had the strongest urge to say something similar to, '_well that's a keeper lets hook it too the fridge.'_

"…er yeah I guess that makes sense…not that my minds as twisted as yours or anything like that." He frowned blushing slightly that he had even agreed with the other.

Russia giggled and began dissembling his ships as the other stared at him incredibly. He would think of an even better strategy to make the American one with him. He would just have to win this silly game of plastic ships and pegs for ammo. Out of the corner of his eye he could see America still staring at him.

"I believe you should be setting up your ships dear America. You can stare at me after if you would like I don't mind." Russia chuckled and looked up at the other ready to go.

America flushed even more and fumbled to get his ships into position. He would treat this just as he would any battle, and he would win for sure. He just needed to think of the right letter to call and put the other in his place.

Japan did his best to dodge the knives thrown at him but he was running out of room to dodge. He was pushed into a corner and winced as his back hit the wall. _'It's times like this I wish I had stayed isolated,'_ Japan glumly thought as he ducked another one, and in the process a couple of strands got cut off.

His eyes shifted to find the others but they were nowhere in sight, and even Italy's whimpering had ceased. Belarus seemed to realize this as well as she lowered her arm and stood facing him silently. Her blue eyes shifted left, then right as if she could see right behind her. Japan didn't really know what to make of the situation so he stayed happily pressed against the wall tense and ready to flee at a moment's notice.

His heart nearly stopped when the blond shifted and flung one of her knives at the corner of the room. There was a yelp and Japan looked around the blond to find Germany hyperventilating in the corner. The knife that was thrown was just below his crotch; any higher and Germany would have lost his vital regions.

"W-what is the matter with you!" Germany managed to squeak as attempted to become one with the wall.

Belarus walked slowly toward the other to retrieve her knife.

"You are right, next time I won't miss."

She griped another knife from under her skirt and raised her arm. Japan gasped and drew forward in an attempt to save his friend. He knew he wouldn't get there in time and he was going to probably be next, but he wasn't going to let his friend lose anything, especially his genitals.

Belarus didn't give the Japanese man a thought as she cornered her prey. Germany was frozen in fear and was very close to considering groveling when a gong rang throughout the kitchen. Belarus's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed into a heap. Standing directly behind her was Italy, trembling as he held a frying pan in two hands.

Germany's mouth gaped in shock and Japan stood rooted to his spot as if he had just been dishonored. The frying pan slid from the Italian's hands and he fell to his knees, blood drained from his face.

"B-Belarus? Oh…Germany…what have I done!"

The Italian shook the girl's shoulder, sobbing to her in Italian, as if she had simply fallen asleep. Japan not really sure what to do slid his katana back into its sheath and approached the group. Germany slid off the wall and stumbled toward the Italian.

Italy's brown eyes shown with tears as he stared up at the German.

"Doitsu….Doitsu I didn't mean to hurt her I-I was just worried that she would hurt you and…what if Russia finds out? He's going to be ang-" His tear filled ramble was cut off when he was suddenly embraced by Germany. He gasped his eyes widening in shock.

"Ve-Doitsu what are you do-"

"For once in your life you actually listened to the training I gave you." Germany could have started crying he was so proud, but because he was Germany he settled for hugging the other in a bone crushing grip.

Italy blinked and smiled, "S-so I did good?"

Germany cracked a smile at the other and loosened his grip. Italy practically beamed as he tackled the other to the ground rubbing his face on the other once immaculate uniform. However, a clearing of the throat made the other two freeze.

"I hate to ruin this moment Germany-san but…what are we going to do about Belarus." Japan's face was deadpan aside from a light blush dusting his pale cheeks from the display. _'These western nations with their displays of affection…'_ Japan dismissed the thought all together with a shake of his head. He really shouldn't be thinking about this when he could use this material for a manga. His lips curled slightly at the thought behind his hand, as the other two stared horrified at the body.


	9. Mafia 101

"er….C3 the C of course being for commie."

"But America I'm not Communist anymore da?" Russia retorted and shook his head indicating that it had missed.

"Pfft, yeah that's what you want us to think." He rolled his eyes and placed a white peg down.

"What's wrong with being communist aru?" China asked with a frown as America gave him a blank stare.

"Wait…your communist..since when?"

"Aiyeah! Forget I even asked aru."

The Russian sighed at the others antics as he looked down at his ships. He had been wrong before about the formation of America's ships, but he was willing to take another shot at it. The easiest formation is a straight line, and if there were some in the middle that means that they would have to go either vertical or horizontal. America was going for the less obvious and that formation was the least. It was a risky move but undetectable unless the person was thought to be stupid.

"D5 comrade."

"Miss," America nonchalantly stated trying to hide his joy at not being hit. It would give him more time to find the others formation. America looked down at his own formation and knew for a fact that if Russia figured out what he had made he was done for. But there was no way in hell Russia was going to figure this one out. _'No one as bad ass as me could think of something this simple yet cunning' _He smirked at his own cleverness and decided to reward himself with some ice cream later on if he won…that is if he actually got out of this alive.

Russia nodded and looked back down at his ships. Since vertical didn't work, America's ships had to be horizontal.

"Um…E5." America managed trying his best not to smile too much.

"unfortunately hit." Russia sadly pinned a red peg on his ships. Usually the color would bring him great joy but today it only brang sorrow.

"Yes! All aboard the SS commie better watch out! Pfft and I knew one of your ships was in the E's."

America fist pumped and put a red peg on his radar. He had the bastard, and true it was only one hit, but it was a start. _'I wonder what that bastard has in store for if he wins anyway….probably something weird, like becoming one with him or something.'_

Okay now this was seriously going to start bothering him. America played with a piece of string that hung from his beloved bomber jacket. Maybe if he asked around their plans for what they want when they win he'll find something out. _'Crap…England and china already stated what they wanted…well England never said what he would do to France….'_

"E5?" Russia asked cocking his head to the side.

America shot back to reality and nodded glumly putting a red peg in place. Honestly, he hoped the other hadn't figured out his plot. It would majorly suck if he did, and if Russia was half the crazy bastard America suspected him to be…it would suck literally as well.

Russia smiled and decided not to mention that they had a ship in the same region. He knew there was still a chance that America's ships were horizontal. Russia had placed his ships horizontally and at each corner. The largest tanker was placed in the center of the water, mainly as a diversion.

'_After all if the strongest ship is in the center many would assume that is where they attack first. Little do they know they are surrounded at each corner.'_

He chuckled at the thought and his position. Had he been allowed near battle ships he would have done a similar formation. Unfortunately, at the time many had deemed him…what was it…mentally unstable?... and so he had never gotten the pleasure.

'_Pity, I could have easily taken down Germany's U-boats and America would have worshiped the ground I stood on.' _

"er E4" America shot back having a hard time looking up from his ships which he had placed oh so perfectly.

Russia simply nodded and placed a red peg down.

Unknown to him it was placed very similarly to Russia's. The smallest vessel lay in the middle of the four ships. Both the largest and second largest tanker lay in the middle, horizontally, on lines A and B. The other two were vertical and on either side of the smaller vessel on lines 1 and 10. They were all lined up similarly. The largest vessel was bringing up the rear. _'If any other ships try to get the smaller vessel they'll have to answer to the Alfred Fucking Jones hero tanker. Blow all those mothers out of the water!'_ He grinned at the thought. There was no way anything was getting past him.

"E6?"

America shook his head and cracked an even wider smile at the Russian's pout. This game was in the bag. And since he was going to win he wanted to know what Russia was going to do.

"Hey Ruski since its obvious I'm going to win. What was your sicko plan?" America smirked at the other rolling a peg between his fingers.

England snorted at the comment and France exchanged a glance with Russia.

"I don't believe the game is over yet. And what I was going to do…" He brought a finger to his chin and looked up in thought. He finally smiled at the other and winked.

"That part is a secret comrade." Russia enjoyed the fact that the America had physically shuddered at the display. Truth be told, Russia was just as eager to see what America's plan was. Chances are he wasn't going to tell him, because America was that immature. It didn't hurt to try though, and Russia asked the other in turn.

"What were the horrors you were going to put me through America?" America frowned and crossed his arms.

"As if I'd tell you since you're not saying a damn word bastard. Their nowhere near your level of creepy though. This isn't over till the fat lady sings."

Russia cocked his head to the side in wonder and then smiled.

"Ah! America I didn't know you enjoyed the finer things such as opera! I'm learning more and more about you every second!"

America's eyes narrowed at this statement. _'First he accuses me of being as twisted as he is and now he says I like opera? Oh, it's on.'_

Japan watched calmly as Italy ran around the kitchen flailing.

"Ve-ve what are we going to do about Belarus!"

Germany rolled his eyes and checked her for a pulse. He wasn't surprised to find one that was still quite strong. Honestly this girl was strong like an ox.

"She's not dead Italy, but we really don't want to be around for when she does awaken." Germany looked at the Japanese man who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Any idea's Japan?"

Japan blinked at the others question and shook his head. Honestly he had no idea what to do. He had never really been in this kind of situation before.

Germany sighed and hooked his arms underneath Belarus's and hoisted her up.

"Well we have to do something otherwise Russia will have our heads….or thank us handsomely..either way we need to get rid of her." He dragged her a ways before Japan's voiced his opinion softly.

"Well…technically the mafia would have no problem doing this sort of thing…and since the Italian mafia is the most well known…perhaps we can use Italy's methods."

Both turned and looked at the Italian who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ve…my brother's actually better at this kind of stuff but…I suppose I can give it a shot!" He beamed brightly and Germany shook his head. They were so doomed.

"I'm gonna go with A10" America smirked as the other. Despite the fact that two of his vessels were down he was still in pretty good shape. He just hoped he wouldn't figure out his pattern otherwise he was screwed.

"Da, you sunk my battleship….but with A3 I believe your submarine is also down."

Russia smirked at this not at all bothered by the loose of one of his larger vessels. His larger tanker had been taken out a long time ago but America had not taken out his other three vessels, the submarine and the two smaller vessels. He currently had a lead over America and that's all he needed to win this game.

"You'll pay for that you commie bastard! One of the sailors on that ship had a wife and three kids. You should be ashamed!"

Russia blinked and looked sorrowful, "My apologizes…and condolences to the family. But just because none of my soldiers didn't have children didn't mean they were fighting for a cause….Peter was trying to earn money for his mother who was gravely ill." He stared down sadly at the fallen vessels. _'So many lost souls.'_

"Oh…I had no idea man that is rough…moment of silence for all lost in the line of duty." Both momentarily bowed their heads while the others stared at them in awe.

"You can't possibly be hanging your head for people who didn't even exist!" England gaped angrily at the two of them, America in particular. _'Honestly where did I go wrong with that kid I ask you!'_

France nodded in agreement with the Englishman. "Angleterre is correct for once, is this all necessary?"

"How very honorable aru! Honoring the dead is always good. I'll honor them with you aru!" China beamed at the other too and joined in on the moment of silence.

"Oh come on you can't be serious-" A glare from the other three nations shut the Englishman up. His massive eyebrows furrowed angrily and he huffed as he moved a pawn. '_Gits'_

America frowned down at his vessels. He still had the largest tanker in the rear and the third largest battle ship, but would that be enough?

"Alright, now that that's taken care of….G7?" America's hopeful face was shot down when the other shook his head.

"Silly American you can't win with such little experience. Why don't you give up now and become one with Russia? Oh and H10?"

Russia really couldn't help saying the last part. He was going to become one with him whether he wanted too or not and he was going to make sure of that. He had more ships, and by default he had the upper hand.

"Miss, and never you commie bastard! I have plenty of experience! Check it out! I came in second at the battle ship tournament!" America proudly fished out the certificate that awarded his participation.

England roughly grabbed the document from the other and scanned the page.

"You git, I remember going to this and you were playing against a bunch of 13 year olds!" He crumpled up the paper and threw it at America's head.

"Vicious lies! That last contender was at least 14!" America pouted and smoothed out the award as best as he could.

England scoffed and neared the others queen. "Admit it you got your ass handed to you by a teenager, and looks like your trapped China." He smirked as the elder nations raised an eyebrow and then blinked in shock.

"H-how did you manage that aru?" China frowned and stared down at the bored. If he didn't win this he would have to surrender his chest and he was not about to do no such thing.

While France looked over England's shoulder at the Asian a worried expression on his handsome face.

America glared at the radar angrily. _'Dammit where the hell else are his ships…might as well go the tick tack toe route._

"um….J1"

Russia blinked up at the other and sighed.

"Hit America."

The American beamed and put a red peg down on the radar. There was still hope for him yet.

The Russian frowned and put a red peg down as well. America had hit his smallest ship and it wouldn't be long before it was sunk as well. His violet eyes scanned the radar trying to figure out the American's game plan. He had been wrong about America making a straight line, but he did notice there was some pattern to the others ships. His brow furrowed and he looked the other straight in the eye.

"E10 dear America."

The America scowled and placed a red peg angrily as the Russian's mouth curled into a sly smile. _'I've got you now America. It's only a matter of time before I take down your tanker.'_

"Er J2 you creep." The smile hadn't gone unnoticed by the younger nation and he didn't like it one bit. He had to think of something fast or else he was going to lose this battle.

"You sunk my battleship." Russia stated nonchalantly smiling at the other. It really didn't matter anymore because he had the other right where he wanted.

The American grinned right back knowing full well that his plan was a long shot but it was just crazy enough to work. _'The odds of him doing an X are very rare, and it might have been to lure me into a sense of false security…but I have to try and win.' _He ended his thought on that note and smiled at the other.

"Well? I'm waiting comrade." He made sure to butcher the last part.

The Japanese man really wasn't sure what he was doing. In fact he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Italy-san…are you sure this is absolutely necessary…you do know she's not dead right?"

"Ve this is what we do to finish the job usually." The Italian beamed at the other straightening the black hat that he had found out of nowhere. He turned his smile back at the Germany who was currently mixing a heavy white substance in a bucket.

The German wiped sweat off his brow as he continued. Personally he thought the Italian was either dense, which he knew right off the bat, or off his rocker. The latter being one he hadn't noticed quite yet. He groaned and looked back at the Italian.

"Italy is it really necessary to use cement…I mean where the hell did you even find this?" Germany stared at the other in disbelief.

"But it was always here Doitsu! You did a great job this should do nicely." Italy put a finger in the cement and swirled it a bit before nodding and trotting off to Japan.

"Ve Japan now you and I will lift Belarus and carry her to the nearest and deepest river! And Doitsu will carry the cement. Since it's raining it will take a while to harden but at least it won't harden before we get there." He bounced on his heels, as the other blanched at him. He was acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Japan with all his training and politeness was just about ready to collapse. Sheer will power and adrenaline were keeping him on his feet. He didn't know what Italy would do if he appeared dead as well. He gave the German a look before looking back at the Italian.

"Italy-san are you sure this is…absolutely necessary…right this instant? Shouldn't we…clean up first?" He winced at his weak argument but he needed desperately for one of the allies to intervene otherwise they would be up for murder.

Italy seemed to ponder this for a second and laughed brightly. "Ah I almost forgot. Doitsu lets clean your suit, I remember you take real good care of it! Japan please continue stirring the cement."

He tugged Germany off to the rest room and Japan sighed, struggling to stir the heavy muck.

"Ah ha! I found a way out of it aru!" China smiled brightly and was able to move his queen into a safe position to the chagrin of England.

"How could you possibly have seen that move? This is unbelievable." England fumed and wanted very much to throw his tea cup over his shoulder in exasperation.

"How could he not _Angleterre_ it was right in front of your face." France chuckled and shifted away from the infuriated Englishman.

"It's your turn aru, and never mind how I did it. Because, believe it or not you still have much to learn." China beamed his dark eyes meeting emerald ones.

"Bloody hell."

"F3"

America grimaced as his battle ship was sunk. He sighed and placed down a red peg. His only comfort was that he was very close to taking down the other's remaining vessels. He had a pretty good idea of where the last one was and he wasn't going to hesitate.

"Two can play at that game commie, J10."

"Hit my dear America."

America disregarded the comment completely. He was glad to have at least hit the battleship. He had missed several times and it had cost him time. Russia hadn't found his largest tanker right away but he sure as heck had found it and it was his last ship.

"J2?" Came the Russian's reply and America shook his head grinning slightly.

"Sorry, but that's going be a miss big guy." America smiled to himself oddly satisfied. He had to admit he had had fun playing games.

"I'm going to go with A9." The Russian nodded still smiling the same smile as he put a red peg down.

The American was very close to sinking both his ships. He truly regretted doing such a predictable pattern but by now he could see that America's was very similar to his. They really were more alike than they had probably realized.

"J6" Russia inquired and smiled as the other quietly placed down a red peg.

'_It would seem that America knows he has been defeated and isn't bothered to argue with me anymore.'_ Russia thought to himself as he waited for the other to reply. In all honesty the American was adorably annoying when he was ranting and exceptionally radiant when he was quiet. The Russian studied the blond who's face held a look of concentration and defeat. In fact the blond actually looked, dare he say it, intelligent.

The younger nation and blinked in surprise at the attention of the other. "Um A3….and I believe I sunk that one as well." _'Not that it matters much.' _The blond thought to himself as he marked off the others ships. He had been so close too and he didn't want the games to stop. He hadn't this much fun in a while.

The Russian looked in the other's eyes and smiled brightly.

"This is it America. You'll finally know the power of mother Russia." He grinned madly as the other gaped in surprise.

The American was full out ready to flip over both sets of battle ship but was disturbed by Russia's outburst.

"Wait…so you're saying you're really a chick? Is nothing held sacred anymore?" America brang his hands to his face, wanting very much to sob into them. Confused, Russia was about to correct the other when the Chinese man jumped up happily.

"Check mate aru! I win!" He practically bounced up and down happily. His nonexistent breasts were safe for another day.

"There must be some mistake…please tell me there's a mistake!" England wanted very much to tear at his hair. Instead, he settled for grabbing America's shoulders violently and shaking him.

England immediately froze as he felt an arm snake around his waist and a hand around his wrist.

"Arthur I believe it's time for us to play a game of our own in the broom closet…or better yet my hotel room." France purred as he ripped the Englishman off of the American and dragged him toward the door.

Clawing for just about anything, England failed trying to get away.

"You bloody git there was no way I could have lost!" His desperate green eyes found China and immediately narrowed.

"You…you did this! You cheated didn't you china! Why if I wasn't such a gentleman I would-" He left the last part unsaid as he latched onto the door frame.

The Chinese man blinked innocently and crossed his arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about aru. You have absolutely no proof that I cheated. If you weren't paying attention to America or France maybe you would have seen through my technique."

China flipped his pony tail in a Poland like manner and smiled slyly at the struggling Englishman.

"In the event that I did take advantage of your distracted state…I believe the proper term would be you just got shanghaied."

"England you're just delaying the inevitable! Let us make sweet music together." The Frenchman pulled harder to get the other to let go of the door frame.

"That just proves you cheated you bloke, I swear you won't get away with this China!" The Englishman's grip slipped and he was hoisted on France's shoulder.

The Chinese man waved coyly as the other was dragged away and turned back to the other too.

America grinned brightly and promptly high-fived the other.

"That was freaking awesome china."

"You don't think it was too over the top aru?" China subconsciously straightened his shirt and blushed.

"Not a chance comrade. England simply got what was coming to him da?" Russia clapped the other on the shoulder and smiled down at his friend.

"Thank you aru! I believe I should check up on Japan and the others." He nodded and spied the American in the corner of his eye. The Chinese man smiled and turned on his heels walking toward the door.

"I should go and let you guys finish your game aru. Who am I to ruin your challenge." He grinned as the American winced and glared him. The Chinese man gave him a pat on the back as he turned the corner and strolled down the hall.

The Russian laughed aloud as the American glumly walked back to his seat. He looked like he had just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Russia walked over to the table and raised the red peg and putting a gloved hand to his chin in thought.

"Where were we…oh yes J7 America."

America winced and bowed his head in defeat. He knew he had to see his mission to the end, even if the mission was losing to lame ass Russians. He raised his eyes and couldn't stop the involuntary gulp as he stared defiantly in the other's eyes. He just hoped his voice wouldn't sound as small as he felt at that moment. And then he spoke the words that sealed his fate.

"You sunk my battleship."

The Englishman pounded helplessly on the back of his French nemesis and soon to be lover. He nearly felt his heart stop at that thought and his struggle began anew.

"Put me down you frog! Put me down!"

He yelped as he was granted his wish and dropped on a bench in the hall. He looked around confused and looked up at the Frenchman who chuckled and cracked his back.

"Your much heavier then I remember Arthur. Did you gain weight?" France overdramatized his wince and groan as he held his back.

England blushed furiously and shoved the other away from him and crossed his arms. He hated how the other was always able to affect him in such a way. He was sure that France had something to do with him losing the match and he sure as heck wasn't pleased about his little ordeal.

"Shut it you idiot. I can't believe I'm saying this but let's just get the five minutes over with. I just want to run to the nearest pub and drink my liver out of service in peace. " He turned and looked out the window glaring at the falling rain as if it had been its fault that he had lost.

England was all ready to be dragged into the broom closet when he felt arms wrap gently around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder.

"As thrilling as that sounds Arthur, I believe I have a better solution. I'd rather take you up on that idea of yours but in an actual restaurant. Not one of your restaurants. I'd rather not have my stomach pumped." France chuckled into the others shirt and proceeded to nuzzle his shoulder.

England's eyes widened and he spun around to face the other, effectively hitting France on the nose with his shoulder. The Frenchman groaned and clutched at his nose, swearing in French. Immediately England felt as silly and as clumsy as a hormone enraged teenager.

"Ah sorry about that…here take this, it should stop the bleeding." He hastily handed the other his handkerchief blushing in embarrassment.

"I had no idea my idea was that bad _Angleterre! _I'm surprised you'd rather be shoved against a wall in a dark room," France joked holding his nose that had begun to bleed.

"That was an accident frog! And I was just shocked that you had suggested it. You do happen to fornicate with anything that moves…and several things that don't." England huffed angrily and tapped his foot.

He wasn't prepared when the other blinked in surprise and smiled, blue eyes twinkling.

"China doesn't have to know..and I'm sure he only suggested it because America mentioned it to him. It can just be the two of us."

"America…I'll be sure to get him later. Obviously only us you git, it's not like another nation is going to waltz up and join us. And I'll agree to the restaurant idea as long as you stay away from my drink with your drugs." England couldn't hide the grin that crossed his face as he sat back down on bench. He still had to wait till the water let up to actually leave the summit. He didn't want Germany accusing him of running off with France, even though that's exactly what he was doing.

The Frenchman gasped in mock surprise and sat gently by the other. "Why Angleterre I wouldn't even think of such a thing." Honestly England would fall harder after he had a couple of pints under his belt. He hid his grin behind his hand as he joined the other in a comfortable silence that he soon broke.

"Does that mean aphrodisiacs are out of the question?"

He was answered with a swift and playful punch to the arm by a very flushed Englishman.

"git."

"Stand up America."

The America did as he was told, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. He heard the other's footsteps approaching and winced when the others shoes came into view. A large gloved hand grabbed his chin and raised it to meet the eyes of the other. America visibly shuddered as the other leered down at him.

"Are you ready to hear your fate America?" Russia's thumb dragged lazily along America's chin and the younger nation glared up at the other. He jerked his chin out of the others grasp and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, alright you won fair and square. Let's get the torture done and over with already. I'm missing a perfectly good matrix marathon at home that tony probably forgot to tape…the bastard." He shifted his gaze down and then back up at the Russian a pout gracing his face. He didn't want to admit that he was scared but he was. He wasn't sure what the other was going to do and he just hoped it wouldn't put any of his people in danger including other nations. It was foolish to agree to such a wager. Then again England had always called him a fool.

America jumped in surprise as the other took a step toward him. He glared up at the others unreadable expression as the Russian took a couple more. America was too busy backing up to realize he had backed himself up into a corner. When his lower back hit the door knob, he hissed in pain shifted so it was no longer digging into his spine. His blue eyes widened in fright as his hands gripped the wall behind him. He was hopelessly cornered and he had let it happen. _'Perfect, now I'm going to get a pole up my ass…actually that would be a blessing. God forbid he actually rape me and I spawn little demon commies that will engulf the world.'_

Russia chuckled and laid a hand on each side of the American's head and licked his lips. He enjoyed the look of terror in the others sky blue eyes and leaned in closer to his ear. The other stiffened as his hot, moist breathe hit the sensitive shell of his ear.

"America I want you….." He trailed off watching the others reaction and was surprised to see the other was trembling.

'_Oh god here it comes here it comes he wants me to spawn his children and then I'm gonna get fat and I'm never get my perfect waist line back and could nations even get pregnant?'_ As the American's mind was racing a mile a minute he missed the last part of the Russian's statement. He noticed that the other had stepped back and was now staring puzzled down at him.

"P-pardon?" America couldn't take it anymore he wanted to know his sentence.

The Russian smiled down at him and kissed him lightly on the nose. He raised his arms above his head and exclaimed.

"I want America to play another game with Russia!"

America gaped as the other folded his arms behind his back and rocked on his heels, beautiful violet eyes twinkling with mirth.

Somehow he just couldn't wrap his mind around what the other had asked. He hadn't asked him to become one with him, he hadn't asked him to give up his land, or even have sex with him.

"W-wait you want to play…play another game?"

The Russian nodded happily and gathered him up in a great big bear hug.

"Da! I want to play another game with comrade America." He set the other gently back on the ground and smiled brightly.

"A game…you want to play..another game."

"Da!"

"Just a game."

"just another game America."

"You sure you don't want something else?"

"What can be better than playing another game with you?" The Russian looked sincerely confused as he brought a gloved fist up to his mouth and cocked his head to the side.

The American didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. That was so anticlimactic it wasn't even funny. _'No evil laughter, no groping my ass, wow did not expect this.' _America's face went yet again through a wide range of emotions and finally settled on a slightly disappointed face.

His head snapped up as he heard the Russian giggle and his smile turn sinister.

"Unless America had another idea in mind. I would be glad to hear it dear America." He leaned in as the other sputtered and waved his arms in front of him.

"Ah no I was just shocked is all! I'm just surprised you didn't ask me to become one with you or something like that." He paled as the words flew from his mouth before he realized what he had said.

The Russian giggled once more and patted the other on the head.

"Silly America, all nations will have to become one with Russia eventually." America didn't like the gleam in the other's eyes and his eyes widened as the other grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the room.

"H-hey where are we going?" He stumbled and struggled to catch up to the other who smiled over his shoulder.

"I set up the game I wanted in another room when you had your little temper tantrum."

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you? And just when I thought that you weren't as bad as I thought you were."

"I try da." America huffed at the wink he was sent and looked up at the other when he was pushed gently toward the double doors of another summit room.

"You set it up in here?"

"Da, I did because it was the best room for the job."

The American shrugged and stepped into the dark room squinting.

"Hey, can you turn on the lights I can't see a damn thing in here." He swore as he nearly tripped on one of the chairs in the room.

"Careful America." America heard the voice from behind him as the other shut the door and walked toward the light switch.

"Ugh just find the light switch…what board game were you thinking of playing anyway?" His mind inwardly scanned his arsenal of games and wondered which one the Russian could have possibly picked.

'_Sure as heck isn't operation…lest we forget.'_

"Oh I was thinking about playing a different kind of game."

America's little mourning session was broken by the others comment and his suspicions were raised.

"What kind of game? You mean one that isn't played on a bored?" He gulped as the words escaped his lips, praying to God that this wasn't some kind of trap.

"I was thinking more along the lines of twister."

America felt all the tension from his body drain and his confidence return.

"Fuck yeah I'm awesome at twister!" He ignored the chuckle that came from across the room and the click that followed it.

He raised his glasses and rubbed his eyes as blinding light revealed an empty room. He blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Hey where's the twister ma-" He gasped in surprise as he was turned around and pushed so that his bum was resting on the edge of the table. In the process his glasses had nearly fallen off his face and were now dangling on his ears. He couldn't find any words to say as he stared up once more into those intense violet eyes.

"But wait I thought you sai-" America was cut off by an intense kiss from the other. _'Holy crap! Man all the stations we're being at- hey he's not that ba-.'_ This thought was interrupted as the America squeaked as his ass was pinched. This gave Russia a chance to enter the warm cavern that was America's mouth and explore it intimately.

'_I doubt Louis and Clark could have done a better job.' _Russia smiled smugly at the thought and broke the kiss. America's hair and face looked as if he had been through a wind tunnel. He gaped like a fish out of water, mouth bruised and a light blush dusting his face.

"…wow…" Was all that America could manage and this caused the Russian to laugh aloud merrily and fix the glasses that were askew. America came back to his senses and pouted up furiously at the other.

"Okay that is not how you play twister!" He didn't have the heart to push the other away and quite frankly he wanted to tackle the other in frustration.

"Well, things are backwards in America. Allow me to show you how we play twister in Russia." He purred and leaned in at the other who pouted back fiercely. What Russia didn't anticipate was when America grabbed a fist full of hair and drag him in for another heated kiss. He decided not to question it and leave it up to the fact that America was very much still a child. And his erratic behavior would take centuries to get used to, but it was something he wouldn't change for the world.

America bit on the others lip and grinned as he earned a gasp from the other. The Russian of course may be larger and America knew he was going to be overpowered soon, but he would enjoy the control while it lasted. One thing's for sure he was not going down without a fight. More than anything he wanted to know just how they played twister in Russia. He smiled as he felt his jacket being slid off his shoulders.

'_I'm so going to hell for this…oh well better enjoy the ride.'_

China hummed to himself and gazed out the window at the sun that had just begun to peak out of the clouds.

'_Ah the rain as finally stopped aru! That means I can finally go home!' _He cheered inwardly and walked swiftly toward the exit when he bumped into an object. There was a yelp as he fell on his butt as well as Japan and Italy who had been carrying Belarus.

The Chinese man groaned and rose to his feet rubbing his back.

"Aiyeah sorry about that, but you should really be watching where you guys ar-" His eyes widened as he took in the site of the former axis nations.

Germany and Japan both wore ski masks and were only distinguishable because of their uniforms. Italy had what appeared to be a mafia don hat.

He stood mouth agape as he stared at the bucket of cement that Germany had been carrying to the unconscious Belarus in the arms of the other two.

'_Do I even want to know aru?'_

Germany seemed at a loss for words and Japan had clamped a hand over Italy's mouth. The elder nation held up a hand for silence and shook his head.

"This meeting never happened aru."

Germany's eyes widened and then nodded at the other clearly please.

"Right we never met. Come on you guys before this hardens." Germany barked at the others and they continued their course out into the sun lit afternoon and out into the parking lot.

China merely stared back at their retreating forms and collapsed on a bench in the hallway. His back showed its protest by throbbing in pain. He grimaced and relaxed onto the bench, not caring who saw.

"Ah, I'm too old for this aru!"

He wanted to erase their images from his mind as fast as possible. _'Kids these days.'_ He shook his head and wished he had someone to agree with him as he closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his nerves and his back pain.


	10. Russian Twister

_America grinned from atop his platform down at the crowds of people and fixed the hat on his head. There were a lot more then he had expected and he'd hate to disappoint them. He pointed his cane at the dunk tank and his loud voice carried, with the help of a mega phone, far throughout the fair grounds._

"_Step right up folks and play a game that's fun for all ages! Just a dollar for three balls and five bucks will give you a bucket of balls. Yes folks it's everyone's favorite game! So come and dunk yourself a commie!"_

_He could practically hear Russia and his chants from up on the dunk tank platform but he was undeterred. All he saw was the green his customers were waving and how they were shoving in line to be first. He turned to the Russian who was swearing under his breath and smiled brightly._

"_Now now Russia all these people came for you! And it wouldn't do for you to swear in front of the kids." He grinned as he gained a fierce glare from the other. The Russian really shouldn't have been sore. It was his own fault he sucked at Battleship. The 'H' formation stumped the commie in his tracks. The American had easily figured out the straight line he had been forming and the fact that the other had tried to cheat. This had left America with a win by default. Now America was helping his economy and Russia was playing a large part in that. He should be just as happy as America._

_America turned his back to the line and began to help his customers._

_The Russian hugged his knees close together and tried to make himself as small as possible. Because of his large frame he had trouble fitting on the small platform and he really didn't want to fall in the water…not after he found what was lurking in there._

_He looked back up to find that Latvia and the other Baltic's were the first in line. He smiled to himself as the Latvian boy trembled at his violet gaze. 'Seems to me that their still frightened by me. They won't dare take part in this tomfoolery.' America watched the exchange and asked the Latvian what he wanted. Russia's hopes instantly fell when the Latvian glared up at the Russian and fished through his pockets. Pulling out a twenty he handed it to a very shocked America's not taking his eyes once off of the Russian's._

"_I'd like four buckets please." His lips curved into a smirk as Russia physically paled shook his head._

"_Ah, little Latvia! You really don't have to do this you know…how about we make a deal huh?" He laughed nervously as a blue flash caught his eye. He shuddered as a blue triangle broke the surface of the water and swam eagerly around the platform. _

_The Latvian smiled sweetly and answered the other by hitting the target dead on and the Russian was dropped into the water with a shout. He resurfaced quickly and shivered. The water was cold even for a nation as cold as him. He froze as the blue triangle swam circles around him and slowly rose to reveal a floating blue bow. He whimpered in fright and tried to climb the ladder back to the platform when his leg was grasped._

_He cried out aloud and looked back to find none other than Belarus grinning up manically at him._

"_B-belarus!" He shook his leg in an attempt to get the other off but to no avail._

"_Brother let's get married!" With a tug on his scarf Belarus pulled Russia down into the water and pounced on him. She had him just where she wanted him, and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it. _

"_Ha! Take that you bastard!" Prussia called from his place in line as they watched the carnage safely on the other side of the glass._

_The American laughed brightly and counted the wads of cash in front of him. He'd be able to buy thousands no tens of thousands of hamburgers with this amount. 'Ah it's good to be on top.'_

_He was broken out of his thoughts with a sharp tap on his back. He blinked and turned to find China beaming at him._

"_Oh china you come to dunk the commie bastard too?" His smile fell from his lips as the Asian shook his head and walked toward his mountain of money._

"_I see your stand is very successful aru. You still have a long ways to go before you repay your debt to me America or have you already forgotten." The Chinese man took out a calculator and began counting the money._

"_M-my money!" America cried as he made a dive when the elder nation gave him a stern look._

"_You mean my money aru!" America froze in his tracks and felt tears jump to his eyes. China gave him a smile which faltered when both heard a car horn behind them._

_A shinatty-chan express delivery car drove up and stopped near the two nations. Scurrying around the groups of people a delivery man came carrying five cartoons._

"_Is America here? I have five orders of Lo Mein for him." The American raised his hand a confused look on his face as the other brought out the bill._

"_I'm America…but I didn't order any food." He didn't even have any more money and the food was making his mouth water. Maybe if he asked real nice china would buy it and share. It was his own restaurant after all. He turned to the Asian and saw a look of pure horror on his face._

"_Y-you! How did you find me!" China squeaked out in shock and he looked just about ready to run for the hills. _

_The delivery man looked confused for a second and raised his cap to get a better look at the other. _

"_A-ANIKI!" Korea beamed nearly dropping all the food all over the ground._

_China growled fiercely and shook America. "You knew I was hiding aru! Why would you sell me out to my idiot brother!" America shook his head willing the stars and stripes to leave his line of sight. _

"_I-I didn't order the food I swear!" He was silenced by the cold glare of the other who was just happy that Korea was having a boob seizure. _

"_America if you didn't order then food then who did it!" He was quickly losing his patience with the younger nation. _

"_That would be me." Both America and China turned to the haughty voice of England. He stood snapping his cell phone shut and stalked over with a worried France in tow. Grabbing a wad of cash and handing it to the Korean he exclaimed._

"_Thank you for such great service Korea!" England grabbed the cartons and stuffed them into a bewildered America's arms. The Englishman then turned to the fuming China and smirked, crossing his arms._

"_H-how could you England! You lost! How could you give away m-"_

"_Oh, I didn't give away your position all I did was enjoy some of your delicious food!" His smirk grew wider as the Korean finally ceased foaming at the mouth._

"_I wouldn't worry about little old me when your brother is oh so happy to see you!" He pointed to the Korean and laughed as the Chinese man swore and ran off into the crowd. _

"_Aniki wait! I own your breastasess!" The Korean flailed and gave chase._

_France and America stared at the England in shock and disbelief. England merely chuckled and helped himself to some more Lo Mein._

"_Ah, revenge is always swe-" His response was cut short when an ear shattering roar broke the sound barrier._

"_Ve! Look you guys Mr. Pasta is back!" The Italian happily rode new and improved pasta monster threw the crowd as Germany and Japan pursued._

"_Italy get the fuck off of him! For the last God damn time!" The German was red in the face and panting heavily trying to catch up to his Italian comrade. _

_Both England and the other nations screamed and ran off as America remained rooted to the spot. He didn't know whether to kill the monster, save his own ass, or save the money. His cried as the monster wrapped its saucy arm around his waist and launched him in the air above its mouth. He flailed and fell through the air as he fell into the blackness that was the monsters- AMERICA AMERICA WAKE UP!_

America gave a gasp and shot up. He snapped his head looking frantically around the room. He blinked and clutched his heart in an attempt to stop it from hammering against his rib cage. He nearly had a heart attack when he was pulled into a warm embrace. Sweet nothings were murmured in his ear as a hand run up and down his back in an attempt to calm him down.

Regaining his sanity, or what remained of it. He pushed off and looked up into warm purple orbs. Russia's brow was furrowed and his face held a look of concern.

"America are you alright?" The American blinked and rubbed his eyes and nodded meekly.

"Uh, yeah I'm alright…just a bad dream."

This seemed to satisfy the Russian who loosened his grip on the other. This gave America a chance to take in his environment. Judging from the soft bed and red furniture they were in a hotel, Russia's room to be exact. The T.V in the center of the room was blaring the news and the coffee maker was brewing away. He shifted in the bed so he was in a sitting position and winced at the pain in his lower back. _'Oh…that's not good.'_

He managed to keep a smile and attempted to crush the growing panic in his heart. He felt someone absently rubbing his lower back and turned and looked at the Russian. He was in his birthday suit aside from the scarf he always wore and America knew he wasn't wearing anything either. He knew this could only mean one thing.

"R-russia? What happened last night. Please don't tell me we did the horizontal tango?" America asked his voice unusually high and airy. The Russia smiled softly and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He wrapped his arms lightly around the American.

"Alright. We didn't do the horizontal tango but we did make love." He chuckled as the other sputtered and smacked him lightly on the back of his head.

" I told you not to tell me that you bastard!" The Russian pouted confused as to why he had got hit. He did as the American had asked. He didn't vanquish his hold on the other who groaned as the night before hit him like a ton of bricks. _'Yup here it comes. Every juicy detail right up to the part he had been crying Russia's nam- oh God.' _He arched and all concern for the subject was lost when he felt the other nibbling tenderly on his ear lobe.

"Bastard…" He managed to moan and oh god he was getting hard all over again.

The Russian chuckled at the unconvincing display of the American and pulled him on his lap nuzzling his neck.

"Capitalist Pig." He smirked at the snort the other emitted. America however relaxed into the others arms and played absently with the scarf. His eyes lazily were drawn to the news where Belarus's picture flashed on the screen. The American blinked in surprise and turned to ask about it when the T.V. flashed and then blackened.

"Hey I was watching th-" he was interrupted with a sensual kiss and he found himself once again on his back. The look the Russian gave him let him know the news was not up for discussion. The American rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the others neck and smiled tiredly.

"You could have just said you didn't want to talk about it dude."

"Mhm yes I guess your right but how fun would that have been?" The Russian began attacking the American's neck once more. America gasped and moaned, running his fingers through the others platinum locks.

"America what were you dreaming about?" Came the muffled response from Russia and America chuckled shaking his head. The Russian looked back up at him eyes laced with confusion and the America pulled him in for a quick kiss. When they broke he put a finger to the others nose.

"It was nothing, just a stupid dream is all it was…." Russia frowned down at the other still unconvinced and America decided to change the subject.

"Hey, you know how you said you would teach me how they play twister in Russia?" Russia's eyes widened and then seemed to shine with mirth as he chuckled and nodded.

"Da, I did so last night America." He reached down and absently fussed with Alfred's hair avoiding his cowlick.

America crossed his arms and huffed playfully. He turned once more and smiled smugly up at the Russian who had captured his heart and vice versa. "Well you suck at teaching."

Russia blinked in surprise and a sincere smile crossed his face as he grabbed the hair and rolled it through his fingers earning a gasp from the younger nation. Just that smile of his was enough to arouse him.

"My apologizes. Shall we go through the lesson one more time?"

"Yes…let's"

The flushed American pulled him closer and captured his lips. They fought for dominance in the kiss, Russia winning more than America would admit. Both thinking that maybe bored games weren't that boring after all.

Germany groaned and helped the others toward the river. It had taken most of the night but the cement had finally hardened. It was a miracle that Belarus hadn't woken up yet, the massive bump on her head spoke volumes about how much force Italy actually had.

"Here is perfect Doitsu!" Italy beamed and pointed to a particularly deep part of the river. Japan and Germany nodded in unison and all gathered their strength to hoist her to her watery grave.

"Hold it right there you there are under arrest!" Three heads snapped and found that they were surrounded by the police.

Germany swore under his breath and Italy gasped clutching his arm in fear. Japan gave a huge sigh and raised his hands, or at least as high as he could.

"W-where am I?...why can't I move my legs…" The three nations back away from the slowly awakening Belarus who looked around confused.

"Where's my brother…why am I…you! Wait till I get my hands on you vermin!" She growled at the three and attempted to hop toward them.

"Holy crap please just take us already! Just please take us away from that!" Germany practically sobbed as he shook one of the officers. The officer looked at the three of them who had become sobbing wrecks and motioned for the others to lead them to a cop car.

While they were escorted Belarus was restrained by about 50 other officers. 30 of which were flung into the river.

The three of them crawled wearily into the van and sat on the bench as they were strapped in.

"Doitsu I don't wanna go to jail." Italy whimpered, mafia hat gone and rubbing at his eyes.

"Neither do we Italy but we'll think of something don't worry." Germany sighed and stared at the ceiling and felt sleep over take him when a soft voice spoke from across them.

"What are you three in for?" They froze and clung to each other as they saw someone who looked strangely like America clutching a bear. He smiled timidly at the, and shifted slightly in his seat which he was chained too. Japan was the first to speak.

"W-who are you?"

The other gave a sigh and murmured, "I'm Canada."

There was a long pause as they had a stare down.

"Ah, Canada-san we're in for attempted murder. And you?"

Canada shrugged nonchalantly, "Ah the usual, mass homicide."

It took about three seconds before the other three were begging to be let out.

"Please I'm Germany let me and my colleagues out don't leave us with that thing!" He clawed desperately at the walls as Japan hid in the corner and Italy cried in fear.

"Doitsu Doitsu where did it go?"

"Dammit I don't know Italy. Crap It went invisible!"

"Hold me Italy-san!"

Canada sighed and lay on his back as the others freaked out. It was going to be a long day.

-ALL DONE! Phew that was a big one. XD Thanks to all who even looked at the story and thanks bunches for those who reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update. –bows low- And the beginning of the last chapter was a dream just in case you didn't know. Alright! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I worked harder on the grammar…and I'm not sure if it payed off. So please review! And any questions and final thoughts will be appreciated!


End file.
